Knowing the Dark Side
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Wincest! Mi ida de olla antes de la seasson finale de la cuarta. Asi decia yo que debia terminar la cuarta y seguir la quinta. Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... esto se me ocurrio un mes antes de que se acabara la cuarta temporada y por culpa de mis paranoias...

Esto va a ser mi idea de como (no) termina la cuarta y de como (no) continua la quinta!!

Besos y que os sea leve!!

Disclaimer... leed atentamente, porque solo lo dire una vez y que sirva para el resto de capitulos... Supernatural no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni los chicos (mas quisiera) ni nada de nada. No hago esto con animo de lucro (me arruinaria entonces), solo para divertirme y porque me aburro.

Va a ser un poco hurt, lo cual en mi es una novedad y esta vez, no va a ser de coña. Avisados estais!!

"Knowing the Dark Side"

Capitulo 1.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos, no dudare en matarte.

Parecía que fue ayer, pero la verdad es que ya habían pasado tres meses desde que oyera esas palabras. Tres meses desde la última vez que hablaron o se vieran y aun dolía como el infierno.

Todo paso tan rápido…

En un instante, estaban tratando de detener que se rompiera el último sello y al segundo siguiente, Lucifer estaba libre, él se encontraba en el suelo rodeado de sangre y su hermano era la nueva mano derecha del señor de los Infiernos.

¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Tantas preguntas para las que Sam no encontraba respuesta…

Se movió en la cama, inquieto y molesto.

Tres meses en casa de Bobby, recuperándose de las heridas recibidas y de la importante perdida de sangre. Casi no lo contaba.

Lucifer se encargo de sacarle toda la sangre de demonio de su cuerpo, para quitarle sus poderes, y el dolor que eso supuso fue tan insoportable que lo dejo hecho una piltrafa.

Eso y el disparo.

Dean le pego un tiro, directo al hombro izquierdo, antes de que le desangraran.

Le disparo sin pestañear siquiera, sin un ápice de duda. Lucifer se lo pidió y Dean obedeció. Así de simple. Y Sam aun no podía creérselo. ¿Qué se había perdido?

Antes de caer desmayado por la perdida de sangre y por el dolor, Dean le dijo esas palabras y se marcho con los demonios sin mirar atrás.

Dejando la batalla, a sus amigos, a su coche y a él.

* * *

Había sido el cansancio.

No es que se rindiera, es que no pudo más. Había un limite de dolor que una persona podía soportar y él lo sobrepaso hace años, antes incluso de ir al infierno.

Estaba harto, cansado de pelear, agotado de nadar contracorriente inútilmente.

Lucifer acabo libre a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Había vuelto a decepcionar a todos. Volvió a fallarles.

La presión le pudo. No podía seguir cargando con el peso de la salvación del mundo. ¡El no había pedido eso! ¡Solo era un tío normal!

Estaba hastiado de las mentiras de Sam, de que le considerara débil, de intentar protegerlo de un destino al que su hermano se lanzaba de cabeza gustoso.

Débil… Sam seguiría pensando que era débil, por rendirse.

Jamás entendió que no tenia miedo de Lilith, ni de volver al Infierno, ni de los ángeles, ni de Lucifer siquiera. Lo único que le aterrorizaba era ver a su hermano en el bando de los demonios. Sam no sabía una mierda sobre el Infierno. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que te hacían allí.

Y estaba tan cansado… solo quería dormir una noche sin pesadillas, sin culpa. No merecía ser salvado, lo dijo en muchas ocasiones, pero nadie le escucho. Era mejor regresar y seguir purgando por lo que había hecho.

Cuando Lucifer se coló en sus sueños y le hizo la propuesta, ni dudo.

Mil veces volvería a aceptar.

El por su hermano.

El y su alma y su obediencia ciega por Sam y sus poderes y su sangre de demonio.

Dean solo dijo una cosa.

- Que nadie les toque. Si les pasa algo, te matare yo mismo con mis manos.

Mil veces… y las que hicieran falta.

* * *

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- ¿Dónde crees que voy?

Estaban los tres en casa de Bobby. Llevaban ahí desde que Lucifer se alzo e, irónicamente, ni la casa, ni el desguace habían sufrido un solo ataque. Todo a su alrededor estaba prácticamente devastado. Donde ellos estaban, no.

Sam quería pensar que era cosa de Dean. El resto no eran tan optimistas. Andaban expectantes, aguardando el momento en que los demonios se aburrieran de jugar con ellos o de ignorarles. Tal vez es que no les consideraban un peligro.

- No puedes ir a buscarle, Sam. Es una perdida de tiempo. Te matara. – Castiel estaba como siempre, con su eterna gabardina y el traje negro arrugado, sentado en las escaleras del porche de Bobby.

- Me da igual. – el ángel le miro confundido. Las emociones humanas eran algo que aun no entendía.

El que fuera guardián de Dean ahora era un ángel renegado. Por capricho de su dios, aun mantenía sus poderes y su gracia, pero estaba desterrado en la Tierra, sin ayuda y sin posibilidad de regresar al cielo.

No es que Castiel quisiera volver. Tanto pasar tiempo con los Winchester había hecho que el ángel empezara a tener emociones. Se encariño con los hermanos y ahora no era capaz de dejar al menor solo, en medio de una guerra perdida.

Se sentía culpable por lo de Dean. Sabía que era en parte responsable de lo que había ocurrido, que lo pusieron tan al límite que al final acabo cayendo en el abismo.

Lo menos que podía hacer, a su entender, era proteger lo único que a Dean le importaba. Su hermano pequeño. Porque Castiel estaba seguro de que eso no había cambiado.

- El que te suicides no va a cambiar las cosas.

- El quedarnos escondidos aquí hasta que Lucifer decida acabar del todo con el mundo, tampoco va a cambiar las cosas.

- No estamos escondidos. Hay que saber elegir las batallas.

- Ya hablas como Dean. – el ángel sonrió a su pesar. – Me importa una mierda lo que hagáis, pero yo pienso ir a detenerlo. No me voy a quedar aquí, cruzado de brazos esperando el Apocalipsis. – Bobby salio de la casa, alertado por el ruido. Sam no pudo evitar bufar disgustado. Así no había manera de irse discretamente.

- Sam, hace solo un día que pudiste levantarte de la cama. Aun no estas en condiciones de salir de caza. Mucho menos de enfrentarte a los demonios que rodean a Dean sin tus poderes.

- Tengo todo un arsenal en su coche. – repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No lo dices en serio…

- Oh, si que lo digo en serio. ¿Dónde ha sido el último ataque? – por un segundo pareció que Bobby iba a replicar alguna cosa más, pero lo que fuera se lo acabo callando.

El viejo cazador entró a la casa y salio minutos después con una carpeta llena de papeles.

- Aquí esta toda la información sobre los ataques en los que creemos que ha estado involucrado tu hermano. Desde el primero al último, hace un par de días. – Sam cogió la abultada carpeta, asombrado. ¿Tantos? Dios… Dean… - Esta todo. Señales, premoniciones, augurios… todo.

- Gracias, Bobby.

- No me las des. – gruño el hombre mayor. – Posiblemente te este mandando a tu muerte. – Castiel se levanto de las escaleras en las que había estado sentado todo el rato y se sacudió la gabardina, colocándosela bien.

- No lo mandas solo. – Sam negó con la cabeza.

- Tú no vienes. – el ángel sonrió levemente.

- Si que voy. Si no me dejas ir contigo por las buenas, me apareceré ahí por las malas.

Sam no sabía si reír o llorar. A buenas horas había echado el angelito sentido del humor… a Dean le encantaría…

Aferro con fuerza la carpeta y dirigió una mirada determinada al viejo cazador.

- Nos mantendremos en contacto, Bobby. Si detectas alguna cosa, llámame.

- La última actividad detectada fue en Wisconsin. Ve con cuidado. No olvides que ya no es tu hermano, Sam. – el pequeño frunció el ceño, pero no replico. Se volvió hacia el ángel, que lo miraba expectante.

- Ve al coche. Conduzco yo.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

El último ataque fue en Kenosha, Wisconsin. Tardaron todo el día y parte de la noche en llegar, pero Sam no consintió en parar salvo lo imprescindible.

No sabía que se encontrarían allí. No tenia idea de que quería encontrarse. Y sentía un miedo horrible a lo que estaba seguro que se encontraría.

El camino fue largo. No era lo mismo ir de copiloto y gruñendo su desacuerdo por la música que conduciendo y en silencio.

Castiel no era mala compañía, pero estar en el Impala, tras el volante y sin nadie que te impusiera sus gustos musicales, sin oír esos éxitos del rock setenteros a la fuerza o sin quien te gruñera "Si tocas la radio, te la corto"… todo eso, para Sam era una tortura.

Iban en el coche en silencio. Sam no quiso encender la radio porque sabía lo que sonaría. La ultima cinta que puso Dean antes de dirigirse a detener a Lucifer, muertos de nervios y de miedo sin saber si volverían o caerían en la batalla. Si ponía la radio, sonaría el Cuarto de Led Zeppelin y no estaba seguro de que su corazón aguantara otra grieta más sin romperse en pedazos. Así que simplemente no la encendió y punto.

A media tarde y faltando trescientos kilómetros para llegar, pararon a comer. O eso, o seguían lo que quedaba de camino con el sonido de las tripas de Sam como banda sonora del viaje.

Entraron al primer restaurante de carretera que vieron y esa era otra pequeña y cruel tortura para el cazador. Se le vinieron a la cabeza mil recuerdos de las millones de veces que hizo eso mismo con Dean y no podía, no quería volver a comparar a su actual acompañante con su hermano.

No era ni remotamente parecido. No estaba ni en el mismo continente de ser parecido.

Castiel no comía, no le contaba como fue su última conquista con la boca llena de comida, no coqueteaba con la camarera hasta hacerla sonrojar, no bromeaba sobre la ensalada de Sam ni hacia chistes sobre la comida de conejos que, según el mayor, era lo que siempre comía el pequeño.

No hizo nada de eso. Solo se limito a mirar su vaso de agua y a observar a los pocos clientes con aire curioso.

El pequeño sentía un vacío en el estomago que nada tenia que ver con el hambre y un nudo en la garganta que casi no le dejaba respirar. Sabía lo que era y lo que necesitaba para quitárselo, pero no como conseguirlo. Necesitaba a su hermano.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer si te lo encuentras?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – hacía ya un rato que habían terminado de comer y Sam dio un sorbo a su café solo. Ahora siempre lo tomaba solo. Y sin azúcar. Castiel dejó de mirar el local para centrar sus penetrantes ojos azules en él.

- Sabes a que me refiero. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Atacarle? ¿Matarle? ¿Hablar con él?

- Ya improvisare algo. – el ángel resopló, con un diminuta sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

- Empiezo a entender a tu amigo Bobby y eso que hace de pasar las horas muertas gruñendo "Jodidos Winchester" por toda la casa. – Sam no pudo evitar una risa.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con él.

- Puede. – repuso el otro, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero es el humano más sensato que he conocido en dos mil años. – el cazador se acabó el café, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. – Sabes que esto es una estupidez, ¿verdad?

- Solo quiero detenerlo. – musitó, dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa y levantándose. Castiel le imitó.

- Lo se.

* * *

Otro pueblo que había caído. Apenas opusieron resistencia y ya era casi aburrido.

Los cazadores que se cruzaron por ahora en su camino habían sido tan fáciles de aniquilar que resultaba patético. Salió de esa batalla sin un arañazo, prácticamente sin despeinarse.

Gruñó frustrado, dándole patadas a los escombros de lo que antes fue una pequeña parroquia y refugio para tres cazadores.

¿Es que ningún cazador era lo bastante bueno para matarle de una puta vez? Si hasta lo ponía fácil, joder. Se colocaba siempre en primera línea de fuego.

Claro, que con el mini ejercito de guardaespaldas demoniacos que Lucifer le impuso… cualquiera.

Arioch, a quien Lucifer convirtió en su sombra para evitar que se desviara de su misión, le dio una hora de descanso antes de volver. Una hora libre de su presencia y de la de los otros demonios que le acompañaban.

Luego volverían a la base, a recibir nuevas órdenes… si tenía suerte. Si no la tenia y Lucifer estaba aburrido…

Se estremeció de arriba abajo. Mejor no pensarlo. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para asustarse por eso después.

Alzó la vista y contempló el cielo lleno de nubarrones negros.

Llevaba nublado tres meses, con esporádicas tormentas eléctricas y tristes lloviznas que hacían más mal que bien.

Se dejó caer sentado en uno de los pocos bancos de la iglesia que habían resistido a la explosión y volvió a mirar al cielo.

Dios… como echaba de menos el sol…

* * *

Una cosa era leer en un archivo los desastres y masacres que supuestamente estaba haciendo tu hermano y otra muy distinta era verlo con tus propios ojos.

Pocos edificios quedaron en pie después del paso de los demonios. Entre ellos, y Sam estaba seguro de que era cosa de Dean, la tienda de discos y la cafetería.

Cuando hablaron con la camarera, esta les relató, aun en shock, que seguía viva y con negocio porque al "hombre de ojos verdes" le habían gustado sus hamburguesas. Que ese mismo hombre le ordenó a los otros que tenían los ojos negros que no tocaran el local, pero que hicieran con el resto de la ciudad lo que quisieran, que él tenía que dinamitar una iglesia.

Sam tardó un buen rato en procesar lo que había oído. Castiel tuvo que sacarlo de la cafetería casi a rastras porque estaba empezando a hiperventilar. ¿Qué habían hecho con su hermano?

- ¿Estas bien? – el ángel le miraba con un leve deje preocupado en los ojos y una mano apoyada en su espalda. Sam tuvo que apoyarse en el lateral de un coche, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- No… creo que voy a vomitar…

- Sabias que ibas a encontrar esto, Sam. – suspiró el ángel, apartándose ligeramente cuando el chico se enderezó. Sam se pasó una mano por la cara. Se había puesto enfermo.

- Lo se, lo se… solo… - necesitaba aire. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo eso. Su hermano no podía… no… no podía haber hecho eso. – Solo… voy a dar una vuelta, ¿vale?

- ¿Solo? – el cazador aun no se acostumbraba a eso de que el ángel demostrara emociones. Casi le dio risa la expresión de exagerado espantó de Castiel. - No voy a dejarte andar solo por un pueblo donde han estado los demonios, Sam. Aun puede quedar alguno por aquí.

- No va a pasar nada. No creo que quede ninguno. Hace un día del ataque, no tienen nada más que hacer por aquí. – Sam cortó con un gesto de su mano la replica del otro. – Ve al motel. Habla con Bobby, intenta contactar con Anna, a ver si alguno sabe donde será el siguiente ataque. Yo iré en una hora. Solo necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Castiel le vio marcharse, preocupado. Sam iba pálido, los hombros hundidos, arrastrando los pies, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. El golpe fue muy duro, incluso para alguien tan fuerte como el Winchester.

Resopló, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el motel.

Sabía que iba a pasar eso.

Llevaba el tiempo suficiente con esos dos cazadores para saber cuando algo les iba a hacer daño. Esto, lo que estaba ocurriendo con Dean, estaba destrozando al pequeño. Lo peor era que Sam no iba a rendirse, pasara lo que pasara. Y el ángel lo sabía.

* * *

La vieja parroquia estaba arrasada. Apenas quedaban los cimientos en pie y algunos muebles sin quemar. Se notaba el paso de los bomberos y la policía por el lugar, ya que el suelo aun estaba mojado y el precinto de la policía rodeaba lo que quedaba del edificio.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, horrorizado. Podía distinguir la sangre manchando el suelo, las vigas de madera carbonizadas, los escombros ennegrecidos. Y todo eso lo hizo Dean.

No podía creérselo.

Dean había volado por los aires una iglesia y matado a cuatro personas, tres de ellas cazadores.

Es que no podía creérselo.

Todo eso fue cosa de Dean.

Era imposible.

Un leve ruido le alertó. Alguien o algo estaba en esas ruinas con él.

Sacó su pistola de la trasera de sus pantalones y la amartilló lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, avanzando despacio entre los escombros.

Volvió a oír el ruido. Era el típico de un cargador entrando y saliendo de una pistola. Un leve sonido metálico que a Sam le trajo mil recuerdos. Lo había oído infinidad de veces.

Se ocultó tras una columna que seguía en pie por puro milagro y miro. El aire se le quedó atascado en la garganta.

Dean. Su hermano Dean, sentado en un maltrecho banco, metiendo y sacando el cargador de su 45 y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Sam frunció el ceño.

Dean estaba distinto. Vestía distinto. Llevaba veintiséis años viéndole siempre con la misma clase de ropa. Camisa, camiseta, pantalones vaqueros rotos y botas militares.

Ahora llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada, pantalones negros y botas vaqueras. Toda la ropa negra.

Eso le resulto extraño. Muy extraño.

Dean siempre se vestía para la caza, cómodo, con ropa que no le importara ensuciar o romper. Lo que traía puesto ahora era más bien todo lo contrario.

- ¿Por qué no sales ya de ahí y vienes a que te vea la cara, hijo de perra? – Sam se estremeció por la sorpresa. No creía haber hecho nada para delatarse.

Salio despacio de detrás de la columna, con el arma en alto y apuntando directamente a su hermano. Dean alzó la mirada y arqueó una ceja cuando le vio. No parecía muy sorprendido.

Sam si lo estaba. No era solo su ropa la que estaba cambiada. Su hermano estaba más pálido de lo que jamás le hubiera visto en su vida. Sus ojos no tenían brillo. Su expresión era cansada, hastiada, triste.

- Sam… - murmuró. – Tenia que haber imaginado que eras tú. Nadie más se podría acercar tanto sin que lo notara. Te enseñe bien, ¿verdad? – Sam se acercó un par de pasos más, sin dejar de apuntarle. El mayor aun no había levantado su arma. Todavía seguía jugando con el cargador.

- Me enseñaste muy bien, Dean. ¿Estas solo? – Dean soltó una risa amarga y se miró el reloj.

- Hasta dentro de quince minutos, si. – el pequeño le vio meter por ultima vez el cargador en la pistola y mirar a su alrededor. – Era una iglesia bonita, ¿sabes? Como la del Pastor Jim. Tenia uno de esos cuadros antiguos… un ángel… con sus alitas blancas… - Dean se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentado y andó entre las ruinas sin rumbo fijo y sin mirar al pequeño que seguía apuntándole. – Me acorde de Cas cuando lo vi. A saber por que. Ese capullo es lo menos parecido a un ángel que puede existir. ¿Aun sigue con la gabardina a cuestas?

- Dean… ¿de verdad mataste a tres cazadores? – el mayor le miró y asintió en silencio. Tranquilo y sin mostrar ni pizca de culpabilidad. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque me lo ordenaron. – respondió simplemente, rascándose la nuca con el cañón de la pistola. – Igual que me ordenaron matarte, si te veía. – Sam vio con asombro como su hermano le apuntaba con su arma. Otra vez. Como hacia tres meses, antes de dispararle.

- ¿Y vas a obedecerles? ¿Tu? ¡Vamos, Dean! ¿De verdad vas a dejar que unos demonios te digan que hacer?

- Exactamente. – antes de que Sam pudiera reaccionar a la respuesta, Dean se había acercado a toda velocidad y le había desarmado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba acorralado contra la pared, con su hermano sujetándole con una mano, mientras le apuntaba en la sien.

- Dean… por favor… no hagas esto… - los ojos verdes del mayor se cerraron un segundo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Sam pudo ver el dolor reflejándose en ellos.

- No vuelvas a buscarme. Olvídate de que existo y desaparece. – Castiel apareció detrás de ellos.

- ¡Suéltale, Dean! – rugió el ángel, alzando una mano. El mayor le sonrío por encima del hombro.

- ¡Hola, Cas! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Conoces a mis amigos? – pregunto burlón. De entre las ruinas salieron cinco hombres, todos vestidos de negro, como Dean, rodeándoles, pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

- Me suenan de algo. Y, por lo que veo, ellos también me conocen a mí. – ironizó Castiel, al notar que los demonios no se atrevían a acercarse mucho a él. Dean rió por lo bajo.

- Es muy posible. Chicos listos.

Volvió a encarar a su hermano pequeño, pegando su rostro al del otro, rozando mejilla con mejilla durante un segundo, para luego apartarse rápidamente y soltarlo con brusquedad.

- No vuelvas a seguirme, Sam. O de verdad tendré que matarte. – Sam le vio girarse, guardándose la pistola en los pantalones y andar hacia el grupo de demonios, que enseguida le rodearon. Un instante después, desaparecieron.

Se dejó resbalar hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. No le sostenían las piernas. Castiel se acercó a él corriendo, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

- ¡Sam! ¿Estas bien?

¿Bien? ¿Bien? ¿Cómo iba a estar bien, después de lo que había ocurrido? Estaba muy lejos de sentirse bien.

No solo era por ver lo que su hermano había hecho.

No era porque le demostró que seguía las órdenes de Lucifer sin pestañear.

No era solo por notar que los demonios le protegían y le seguían como si fuera su líder.

Era por lo que le había dicho al oído un segundo antes de apartarse y marcharse.

_"Cuidate, Sammy"_

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Jamás se acostumbraría a esa cosa de los viajes astrales o dimensionales o lo que cojones hicieran los demonios para transportarse de un sitio a otro. Siempre acababa mareado, con el estomago revuelto y teniendo que apoyarse en la pared mas cercana para no acabar con la cara estampada en el suelo.

Arioch trato de acercarse para ayudarle, como siempre, pero le detuvo con una mirada iracunda. ¡No era ninguna damisela debilucha en apuros que necesitara ayuda! No podía demostrar debilidad delante de su grupo si no quería que le perdieran el poco respeto que había conseguido que le tuvieran en esos meses.

- A ver cuando aprendéis a coger un taxi o un coche. – gruñó molesto consiguiendo que los demonios soltaran una risa divertida.

Se habían aparecido frente a la mansión en la que se ocultaban. Dean aun se sorprendía cada vez que la veía, por lo inmensa y lujosa que era. No quiso saber a quien habrían asesinado para quedársela. Mejor no saberlo.

Era una casa de ladrillos rojos y tejado negro, con tres pisos, sótano y un garaje, con una valla blanca que rodeaba un hermoso jardín y una piscina en la parte de atrás.

El sitio seria de ensueño, si no estuviera habitado por un ejercito de demonios.

Dean echó un vistazo a su grupo, compuesto por cinco demonios, cuatro de ellos, angeles caídos.

Araziel y Baradiel eran con los que mejor se llevaba. Incluso había noches en que se las pasaba bebiendo cerveza con ellos y oyéndoles hablar de los buenos tiempos en los que los humanos les temían de verdad, como la Edad Media.

Araziel tenía la pinta de un surfero entrado en la treintena. Rubio, piel tostada, eterna sonrisa y un sentido del humor retorcido, pero extrañamente divertido.

Baradiel era todo lo contrario. Parecía un contable cuarentón por lo formal y serio que era a veces, pero sorprendía muchas veces al cazador con sus bromas cortantes y sarcásticas que conseguían hacerle sonreír más veces de las que le gustaría.

En el grupo también estaban Araxiel, otro antiguo ángel caído con eones de edad, encerrado en el cuerpo de un veinteañero con pinta de friky y Amudiel, el cual estaba poseyendo a un militar retirado. No se llevaba tan bien con estos dos como con los anteriores, pero al menos le respetaban. A Amudiel le tuvo que demostrar que sabía hacer mas cosas que disparar una escopeta cargada de sal para ganarse su respeto. Tuvo que demostrarle que también era un estratega nato y un buen líder de grupo. Le costó lo suyo pero lo consiguió.

El último del grupo era Arioch, el único que fue creado como demonio por Lucifer y al que este tenía contratado para vigilar estrechamente al cazador. Dean no sabía a veces si odiarlo o apreciarlo.

Le odiaba por no dejarle ni a sol ni a sombra y no poder escaparse por su culpa, pero en otras ocasiones, le había sido de gran ayuda, sobre todo después de sus reuniones con Lucifer.

- Los coches contaminan, jefe. Esto es más ecológico. – Araziel le dio una palmada en el hombro, empujándole hacia la casa.

- ¿De que sirve ser respetuoso con el medio ambiente, si vais a desencadenar el Apocalipsis? – preguntó el cazador con sarcasmo. Los demonios soltaron una carcajada, empezando a andar por el jardín.

- ¡Buen punto, jefe! – Baradiel se acercó, colocándose a su derecha.

- Si hacemos caso a los cotilleos y a las lenguas viperinas del Infierno, Belfegor era miembro de Greenpeace hasta que le pillo su padre. Para que luego digan que no nos preocupamos por el medio ambiente.

- ¡Eso de Belfegor es una leyenda urbana! – rió Amudiel, acercándose también al cazador.

- Todos sabemos que siempre ha sido un rarito, pero no tanto. – se unió Araxiel. Dean miró por encima de su hombro. Como siempre, Arioch se había quedado un paso por detrás y en silencio.

- Belfegor siempre ha tenido una vena rara… - las risas que provocó el comentario se cortaron de raíz cuando Dean se llevo una mano a la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor. En esta ocasión si tuvo que aceptar la ayuda del demonio, que llego raudo a su lado, impidiéndole caer. Araziel silbó.

- Joder… le ha faltado tiempo. – gruñó, observando como Arioch ayudaba a Dean a entrar a la casa. – Acabamos de llegar y ya esta convocándonos.

- Debería usar otra manera de llamarnos. Un día le va a reventar la cabeza al chico. – replicó por lo bajo Amudiel, siguiendo a los otros dos al interior de la mansión.

- Entonces no lo disfrutaría tanto, el bastardo.

El grupo se internó en la casa, dirigiéndose directamente al salón que había en la primera planta. Era la habitación más grande del edificio, con un mueble bar, una enorme librería y una chimenea rodeada de cómodos sillones que nadie usaba. Solo Lucifer la usaba. Los demás solo podían entrar si eran convocados. Como habían sido ellos.

Antes de entrar, Dean se zafó del agarre de su compañero y respiro hondo, sacudiéndose la ropa y poniendo su cara de poker. El resto resopló. Ya sabían que iba a ocurrir. Llevaban tres meses viéndolo.

Entraron sin llamar e, inmediatamente, los cinco demonios clavaron una rodilla en el suelo, mostrando respeto a su señor, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea encendida.

Lucifer era imponente. El humano no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que lo miraba y eso que lo veía mas veces de las que hubiera querido.

Lucifer no estaba poseyendo ningún cuerpo. El que tenía era suyo. Y Dean odiaba darles la razón a los demonios, pero resultó verdad eso de que era el ángel más hermoso de la creación.

Alto, con media melena rubia ligeramente ondulada, los músculos de su cuerpo bien definidos, piel clara y un rostro muy atractivo. No tenía los ojos negros, ni rojos, ni amarillos… eran de azul hielo cortante que parecía que te leían la mente. Y tal vez lo hiciera… quien sabía…

Lucifer observó un segundo a los demonios arrodillados ante él y luego fijó la vista en el cazador que seguía en pie, en medio de ellos. Dean arqueó una ceja y ambos se retaron con la mirada.

Amudiel le dio un golpecito en la pierna a Dean, pero no sirvió de nada. El chico no se inmuto y no apartó sus ojos de los de Lucifer.

Ese tira y afloja duró solo medio minuto hasta que, con un gesto de fastidio en su cara, Lucifer arqueó una ceja y Dean volvió a llevar una mano a su frente, ahogando un gemido de puro dolor, acabando por poner la rodilla en tierra. El resto suspiraron resignados. Todos los días igual.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la misión? – cuestionó Lucifer mirando a Amudiel directamente. Este se sobresaltó.

- Bien, señor. Todos los objetivos han sido eliminados. Tal y como ordenó. – la mirada de Lucifer volvió hacia Dean.

- ¿Algún contratiempo? – los otros demonios intercambiaron una rápida mirada y luego se volvieron hacia Dean, que resopló fastidiado.

- Nos cruzamos con Castiel y Sam. – gruñó molesto, frotándose aun dolorido la cabeza.

- Que casualidad… - el cazador soltó una risa despectiva.

- No fue ninguna puta casualidad. Me estaban buscando. ¿O es que pensabas que Sam se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando se enterara de lo que hacia? Obviamente, quiere matarme. – Lucifer despidió a los demonios con un gesto. Estos abandonaron la habitación rápidamente, dejándoles a los dos solos.

- La verdad, es que tenía la esperanza de que viniera a buscarte. – Dean sonrió, incorporándose.

- No te hagas ilusiones, Lucy. No vas a poder disfrutar destrozando mis esperanzas de huir. Ya me encargare yo antes de que me maten. – el demonio se recostó en el sillón, riendo bajito.

- ¿Y librarte tan fácilmente de mi, Dean? Con lo bien que me lo paso contigo…

- Lo imagino.

- ¿No pasó nada más? – el cazador se cruzó de brazos y paseó hasta la ventana mas cercana para mirar al exterior.

- Bueno… Sam me apuntó con su arma, yo le apunté con la mía, vino la caballería y luego… nada. Cada mochuelo a su olivo. Le amenacé con matarle delante de todos, si eso te hace feliz. – terminó de relatar con ironía.

- Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste, Dean. Puedes irte… por ahora.

El cazador reprimió el escalofrío que amenazaba con recorrer su cuerpo y salió del salón todo lo tranquilo que pudo. No respiró con tranquilidad hasta que las puertas de la habitación se cerraron tras él.

Se pasó una mano por la cara agobiado y empezó a andar por el pasillo, rumbo a la cocina, esquivando al resto de demonios. No le gustaba relacionarse con los demás habitantes de la casa. Solo con su grupo.

Sabía lo que pensaban de él. Y el cariño era mutuo.

Para los demonios de mayor rango, él solo era el nuevo juguetito de Lucifer, su nueva forma de matar el tiempo hasta que se aburriera y se deshiciera de él.

Para los demonios menores era una molestia, como poco. Muchos le despreciaban abiertamente y la única razón por la que seguía vivo era porque temían demasiado la ira de Lucifer.

Claro que eso no había evitado que Dean quitara de en medio a unos cuantos con el cuchillo de Ruby. Al menos se había dado ese gustazo.

A los únicos que soportaba cerca y que le caían bien eran los de su grupo. Y Amy.

- Oh… el cazador ha vuelto… ¿aun vivo, Deannie? – el resto simplemente le revolvían el estomago.

- Alouqua… que sorpresa… - una chica de unos veinte, con larga melena rubia y vestida provocativamente apareció tras una esquina, moviéndose seductora y sinuosamente, como un gato.

- Deannie… ¿Cuándo vas a venir a jugar conmigo? – le preguntó, acercándose y colocando una mano en el pecho del chico. Este se la retiro, despacio y la rodeó para seguir andando.

- Nunca y lo sabes. No me van los sucubos, Alo. Y ni se te ocurra usar tus poderes conmigo o se lo contare al mandamás, a ver qué piensa. – la demonio gruñó a sus espaldas, haciéndole sonreír.

No soportaba a esa súcubo. Llevaba intentado que se acostara con ella desde que llegó a ese maldito sitio. Y no entendía un no por respuesta.

Paro cuando llegó frente a unas puertas azules. Al abrirlas, el aroma de comida, especias y del café recién hecho le recibió, dándole al bienvenida. La cocina era su habitación preferida de la casa y no precisamente por la comida.

- ¡Dean! ¿Ya habéis vuelto? – una chica, casi una niña, se le echó encima, abrazándole, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Amy era otro ángel caído y Dean no ententendia como podía estar en el bando de los demonios. Era demasiado simpática, demasiado dulce, demasiado tierna para estar ahí. Y él la adoraba.

- Hola, Amy. Dime que tienes café… y una caja de aspirinas… - la chica le soltó y fue a buscar el botiquín, ceñuda.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de enfrentarte a él? Un día te vas a quedar sin esa cabezota tan dura que tienes. – le regañó, tendiéndole dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua que el cazador aceptó sonriendo, sentándose junto a la mesa.

- Cuando las ranas críen pelo, cariño. – respondió, tragándose las aspirinas. La demonio bufó.

- Vas a conseguir que te mate, Dean. Y algunos no queremos que eso pase.

- Y otros lo están deseando.

- Razón de más para no darles el gusto. - Amy se sentó frente a él y le acarició la mejilla. - ¿Es verdad que te encontraste con tu hermano? – Dean se tensó y apartó con delicadeza la mano del demonio.

- Veo que las noticias vuelan. – repuso con sequedad, dando un sorbo a su café. La chica hizo una mueca.

- No hay nada que le guste más a un demonio que un sabroso cotilleo… a parte de matar y destripar humanos, claro. Deberías descansar. Tienes muy mala cara. – le dijo finalmente, mirándole con atención. Dean negó en silencio.

- Estoy bien. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Además… - el cazador se interrumpió con un gemido lastimero y agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Amy le miro con lastima. - ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡El hijo de puta esta cabreado! – gruñó dolorido.

- Te ha vuelto a llamar. Eso no es buena señal, Dean.

- Tengo que irme. – suspiro, levantándose. – Te veré después, depende de que humor este.

La demonio lo vio salir de la cocina, preocupada. Todos en la casa sabían lo que Lucifer hacia con Dean cuando le llamaba a solas. Y a ninguno le hacia maldita la gracia el asunto, soportaran al humano o no.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – gruñó Sam, andando en círculos por la habitación.

-Un poco de paciencia, Sam. Esa información no es tan fácil de conseguir. Requiere tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Llevamos aquí dos días. ¡Dos días, Cas! Hay que encontrar una manera de traerlo de vuelta con nosotros. – Castiel observó al pequeño de los Winchester pasear por la habitación, desde la cama en la que estaba sentado.

- ¿Y si él no quiere volver? – Sam dejó de andar, parando frente al ángel y dedicándole una mirada envenenada.

Ambos se encontraban en Alexandria, Minnesota, siguiendo el rastro de Dean y los augurios que Bobby había encontrado. Sam empezaba a hacerse una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando con su hermano, pero aun le faltaban muchos datos. Aun así, consiguió encontrar un patrón en sus ataques y, si sus suposiciones no estaban equivocadas, Dean debería aparecer en un pueblo a menos de 500 kilómetros de donde estaban.

Le llevo bastante encontrar esa pauta en los ataques, además de revisar entera la enorme carpeta que Bobby le dio antes de salir. Si solo tuviera más tiempo para conseguir información y poder confirmarlo…

- Cas… hablas como si Dean estuviera con Lucifer por voluntad propia. – le reclamó, enfadado. El ángel levantó las manos en son de paz, tratando de calmar al pequeño.

- No he dicho eso, Sam. Pero tu hermano no parece estar haciendo nada bajo coacción. Y sabes que no puede ser poseído.

- Le tienen que estar forzando de alguna manera. – replicó Sam, volviendo a andar en círculos por la habitación. – Lo se. Dean no es así. No es un asesino.

- El tiempo que paso en el Infierno torturando le cambio. Tu mismo lo dijiste. Que no volvió igual. A lo mejor…

- ¡No! – gritó Sam, interrumpiéndole. - ¡Volvió destrozado, pero no convertido en un asesino a sangre fría! – se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. Le estaba dando una jaqueca horrible. – Tú no lo entiendes…

Castiel suspiró derrotado. No conseguiría convencer a Sam de que su hermano podía no estar haciendo todo eso forzado. La fe que tenia en Dean era demasiado profunda y ciega.

Iba a seguir discutiendo con el pequeño pero una leve ráfaga de viento y un aleteo le distrajeron. Un segundo después, Anna apareció en la habitación, justo en medio de los dos. Parecía nerviosa y alterada. Sam prácticamente corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Anna! Dime que encontraste algo, por favor. – la chica negó con la cabeza. A Castiel le extrañó mucho lo exaltada que venia, a pesar de no traer novedades.

- Lo siento, Sam. Aun no he podido averiguar nada sobre ese tema. Los demonios están especialmente silenciosos y cuidadosos en lo referente a Dean. Temen demasiado a las represalias de Lucifer. – el cazador suspiró frustrado y se alejó hacia una de las ventanas. – Pero si se donde encontrarle.

- En Morris. – Anna pareció sorprendida. – Se hacer mi trabajo, Anna. Y eso no nos servirá de nada si no sabemos como alejarlo de Lucifer. – gruñó.

- Pues va a tener que servirte, si es que quieres evitar que lo maten antes de que encontremos una solución a eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el cazador, volviéndose hacia los ángeles. Anna se cruzó de brazos, encarándole.

- Han enviado un escuadrón hacia Morris. Si nadie lo impide, Dean y su grupo pueden darse por masacrados. – Sam los miró espantado.

- ¿Qué? ¡No pueden…! ¡No pueden hacer eso! – exclamó, acercándose otra vez a ellos en dos grandes zancadas. - ¡Es su culpa que Dean este donde esta!

- Eso a ellos no les importa. Zacharias ha enviado el escuadrón para acabar con el problema. No ha dado ninguna explicación. Solo una orden. Sin supervivientes.

Sam abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió a toda velocidad, cogiendo su chaqueta y las llaves del Impala, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam, vuelve! – no les dio tiempo a detenerle. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el motor del Impala rugía, alejándose por la carretera y llevándose a su conductor lejos del motel.

Castiel masculló una maldición. Intentó transportarse al interior del coche, pero no lo podía detectar. Sam aun debía guardar alguna de esas bolsas de hechizos que Ruby les dio a los Winchester antes de desaparecer. Eso le haría invisible a los ojos de cualquier ángel, incluido él. ¡Maldita sea!

Anna se reunió con él, a la entrada del motel.

- Lo van a matar, Anna. Dean va a matarlo y le juré protegerlo. – la chica miro a la carretera por donde había desaparecido el coche.

- No. Dean no va a hacerlo.

Casi llegaba a su destino cuando lo vio. El humo y el resplandor rojizo del fuego, a las afueras de la ciudad. Se guió por la enorme columna de humo y condujo, maniobrando para esquivar a la gente que huía asustada del ataque.

Rodeó como pudo el pueblo hasta que por fin llegó a la pira de fuego en la que se había convertido la pequeña iglesia del lugar.

Dean estaba allí, frente al ardiente edificio, parado delante del párroco que se interponía entre él y un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos con un niño de no más de diez años. Interponiéndose entre ellos y la Colt de Dean.

El mayor apuntaba a la cabeza del cura con su pistola, manteniendo en su mano izquierda su cuchillo de caza ensangrentado.

Sam reprimió las nauseas que le produjo esa imagen y se forzó a salir del coche y correr hacia su hermano antes de que fuera tarde. No vio a ninguno de los demonios que solían acompañar a Dean en los alrededores. Pero ellos no le preocupaban. Solo Dean y el fuerte sonido de batir de alas que se empezaba a oír en la lejanía. Acercándose.

- ¡Dean! – el mayor se quedó congelado al verle aparecer. Sam se colocó delante del párroco, cubriéndole con su cuerpo. El pobre hombre dio gracias a Dios porque alguien apareciera a ayudarles.

Dean gruñó una maldición, pero no bajó su arma en ningún momento.

- ¡Sam! ¡Te dije que dejaras de buscarme! – el pequeño empujó levemente al cura, para alejarlo.

- No hay tiempo para eso. – replicó. Dean arqueó una ceja, interrogante y Sam tuvo ganas de sonreír al ver ese gesto tan de su hermano que echaba tanto de menos. – Han mandado un escuadrón tras de ti. Están a punto de llegar. Van a matarte, Dean. Tienes que irte. – el mayor frunció el ceño, confuso.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, bajando un poco la pistola. Sam terminó de alejar al cura, que se reunió con el otro hombre y el niño, y se centró en atraer la atención de su hermano.

- Están de camino. Zacharias los ha enviado tras vosotros para mataros. Tienes que irte ya. – el mayor le miró extrañado, de manera tan intensa que Sam sintió arder sus mejillas.

No entendía porque se sonrojaba. Dean solo lo estaba mirando. Pero había algo en sus ojos… un calor que había visto antes… un brillo especial…

- ¿Por qué, Sam? – le cuestionó, bajando el arma y guardándola en la trasera de sus pantalones.

- No quiero que vuelvas a morir, Dean. – sus miradas se cruzaron. El aleteo que anunciaba la cercanía de los ángeles se oía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Dean se acercó de improviso, pisando fuerte y sin dudar. Sam no apartó los ojos de los de su hermano, pero sin dejar de vigilar el cuchillo ensangrentado que aun tenía en su mano.

Intentó mantener la calma, tratando de demostrarle que no le temía, que aun confiaba en él.

El abrazo le pilló tan de sorpresa que tardó un par de minutos en poder reaccionar y devolverlo. Dean le estrechaba entre sus brazos fuerte, casi dejándole sin aire, con la cara escondida en su cuello. Podía sentir su calido aliento en la garganta, haciendo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

Dean se apartó despacio, sujetándole la cara con las manos y mirándole con los ojos brillantes, como si contuviera las lágrimas. Le obligó suavemente a que bajara la cara, lo justo para poder besarle en los labios.

El beso fue tierno, dulce, solo el roce de labios contra labios.

Fue tan inesperado como corto. Dean se alejó antes de que Sam pudiera procesar el hecho de que se habían besado. El mayor retrocedió un paso, se guardó su cuchillo en la funda que colgaba de su cinturón y miró al cielo con aire preocupado. Los ángeles estaban a punto de llegar.

- ¡Sam! – Castiel apareció junto a Sam, cogiéndole del brazo y alejándole de Dean. – Tenemos que irnos o te mataran a ti también por avisarle.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una significativa mirada y el mayor movió los labios, diciéndole algo sin voz, que le hizo sonreír.

- ¡Arioch! – gritó Dean al vacío. Un segundo después, el demonio estaba a su lado, mirando confuso a los cazadores y al ángel, para después centrar su mirada en el Winchester mayor. - ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Nos vamos! Avisa a los demás, los ángeles vienen hacia aquí. – ladró Dean, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano. El demonio asintió y cerró los ojos un instante.

- Los demás ya están fuera, Dean. Solo quedamos nosotros.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vámonos! – Sam le vio desvanecerse con el demonio. Notó como Castiel tiraba de su brazo y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba de vuelta en la habitación del motel.

Anna se sorprendió al verlo. Esperaba que volviera triste, enfadado o hecho polvo, como solía estar desde que empezó ese lío con Dean. No se esperaba verlo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El Winchester se sentó en su cama, ignorando los regaños de Castiel y las miradas escrutadoras de Anna.

En ese momento solo existía en su mente el recuerdo de ese roce de labios y el "Gracias, enano" musitado de su hermano.

Todo lo demás… todo lo demás no importaba.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

- ¿Dean? – Arioch llamó una vez más a la puerta sin conseguir respuesta. El humano debía seguir dormido aun.

Suspiró antes de abrir y entrar en la habitación. En todo el tiempo que llevaban en esa casa y desde que Lucifer le dio la misión de cuidar y vigilar al humano, Arioch tuvo que ir a recogerle y despertarle en varias ocasiones, porque Dean se rehusaba a asistir a las reuniones. Aunque eso solo fue al principio. Otras veces era que simplemente se quedaba dormido.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y echó un vistazo. Dean dormía inquieto en su cama, revolviéndose y murmurando incoherencias. El demonio lo observó un rato, con preocupación.

Dean llevaba meses teniendo pesadillas. Siempre se despertaba gritando y sudando. Y siempre le tocaba a Arioch despertarlo y sacarlo de ellas. No era un trabajo agradable. Ni seguro.

Se acercó a la cama y lo zarandeó suavemente del hombro. La reacción del cazador no se hizo esperar. Era la misma en cada ocasión.

Dean agarró la muñeca de Arioch, todavía dormido y le hizo una llave que acabo con el demonio tumbado en la cama y el cazador sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Sus ojos verdes estaban turbios y desenfocados, señal inequívoca de que aun estaba dormido, pero la fuerza con la que le mantenía sobre el colchón, sujetándole por el cuello, apretando, lo convertía en sumamente peligroso.

- ¡Winchester! ¡Despierta! – gritó el demonio, tratando de soltarse del agarre del cuello. No pudo, apretaba demasiado y, si no fuera un demonio, ya le faltaría el aire. - ¡Dean, joder! – el cazador parpadeó, un par de veces y enfocó los ojos, mirándole.

- ¿Arioch? – Dean lo miró, descolocado y le soltó la garganta. – Tío… lo… lo siento… - se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de despejarse y se levanto de la cama. – Te he dicho mil veces que no me toques cuando duermo. – masculló, alejándose un poco de la cama.

Arioch se incorporó, quedándose sentado en la cama, mirándole. El cazador se quito la camiseta que usaba para dormir, quedándose solo en boxers.

El demonio le recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos, aprovechando que Dean estaba distraído. El cazador se seguía manteniendo en forma, a pesar de las malas comidas que solía hacer. Sabia que entrenaba a diario con Araziel, cuando no tenían misiones que cumplir y que llevaba toda su vida cazando monstruos. Eso debía dar resultado, porque Dean tenía un cuerpo hermoso y fuerte. Aun le dolía el cuello por lo sucedido momentos antes.

- Tenemos reunión con el grupo esta mañana y vamos tarde. No te va a dar tiempo a desayunar. – contuvo una sonrisa al ver la mueca de disgusto del cazador al oír que no podría comer antes de la reunión. – Pero puedo decirle a Amy que traiga algo a la sala.

- Eso suena mucho mejor. Voy a ducharme y nos vamos. – lo observó desaparecer en el baño y al poco escucho el agua de la ducha cayendo.

Gruñó una maldición por lo bajo porque no se le había pasado por alto el tatuaje que adornaba la espalda del cazador. Un tatuaje que no tenía cuando llego y que no estaba terminado, pero que cada día que pasaba se veía más claro, más definido y no había duda alguna de lo que representaba.

El símbolo de Lucifer.

Un círculo dentro de otro circulo ligeramente más grande. En su interior una estrella de cinco puntas invertida y dentro de la estrella, la cabeza de un macho cabrio. Entre los dos círculos y colocados en cada uno de los extremos de la estrella, cinco símbolos hebreos.

El tatuaje aun no estaba completo y Arioch sabía que todavía quedaba bastante para que se terminara. Tampoco ignoraba como y porqué le estaba apareciendo ese tatuaje a Dean en la espalda, aunque eso fuera algo de lo que no podía hablar con nadie, incluido el propio Dean.

Se dejo caer en la cama, abatido. Todo el plan estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas, tal y como Lucifer quería. Pronto el Apocalipsis llegaría y los humanos serian destruidos. Incluido Dean…

Ahogó un suspiro.

Dean seria destruido, como el resto de los humanos…

El Apocalipsis de repente ya no le resultaba tan apetecible.

Media hora después, Dean y Arioch entraban en la biblioteca, en donde les esperaban el resto del grupo. Amy les había dejado una bandeja con café y donuts de los que solo Dean comería. Al resto no les hacia falta comer, aunque se tomarían el café solo por gusto.

- ¡Buenos días, princesa! – le saludo Araziel, sonriendo. - ¡Te has levantado tarde esta mañana! – Dean rió por lo bajo y se acercó a la mesa a servirse un poco de café.

- Tuve una laaaaarga noche. ¿Qué tenemos esta vez? – preguntó, dando un sorbo a su café. El resto se reunió alrededor de la mesa, donde había un plano extendido.

- Bueno… como lo de Morris se jodió y no pudimos destruir la iglesia, tuve que buscar otro posible objetivo que entrara en las condiciones y… he encontrado otra iglesia en Wadena. – explicó Araxiel, señalando la posición de la ciudad en el mapa.

- ¿También en Minnesota? ¿Tenemos algo personal con ese estado, Ari? – el demonio gruñó al oír el diminutivo. El resto intento disimular la risa.

- No tengo nada en contra de Minnesota, Dean. ¡Y no me llames Ari! – el cazador rió, cogiendo un donut de la bandeja.

- Ok, ok… que susceptible… - ojeó el mapa por encima del hombro de Araxiel. – Esta bastante al norte… un poco mas arriba y podemos visitar Canadá. ¿No hay por ahí unos casinos impresionantes?

- Si. En Alberta. Pero no creo que Lucifer nos de tiempo para ir a los casinos, jefe.

- Una lastima. Tenia ganas de probar suerte en el Black Jack. Me siento afortunado. – comentó cogiendo uno de los donuts y mordiéndolo.

- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, jefe. – Araziel le dio una palmadita en el hombro. – Ahora… ¿Cómo vamos a organizarnos con este pueblo? No quiero que los ángeles nos vuelvan a pillar en calzoncillos… - Baradiel asintió.

- Yeah… si no llega a ser por tu hermano, estaríamos fritos.

- No metas a mi… no metas a Sam en estas conversaciones. – siseó el cazador. El otro enarcó una ceja.

- Como quieras. Pero si tu… bueno… si no llega a ocurrir lo que ocurrió, habríamos perdido el culo. Y no tengo ningunas ganas de que vuelva a pasar, gracias. Aprecio mucho mi culo.

- Vale. Tendremos más cuidado la próxima vez para que no peligre tu apreciado culo, Bar. – rió Dean, comiéndose otro donut.

- Que manía con los diminutivos… - gruñó Amudiel, mientras el resto reía.

- ¿Qué pasa con los diminutivos? – preguntó Dean, aguantando la risa. – Me gusta poner diminutivos a la gente. Es divertido.

- Ya nos hemos dado cuenta. ¿Podemos centrarnos en el plan, por favor?

- Ok… supongo que nos limitaremos a lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez que Araziel y Amudiel cubran los límites para controlar la posible entrada de ángeles. No quiero más sorpresas de esa clase. – el resto asintió.

- Estamos de acuerdo con eso. Supongo que pedir más soporte por parte de Lucifer seria una perdida de tiempo. – el cazador arqueó una ceja al grupo.

- Lo siento. Eso supongo que es más culpa mía que suya. Nadie más quiere trabajar conmigo. – repuso, encogiéndose de hombros y soltando su taza de café en la bandeja. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó distraído, frunciendo el ceño. – No es que me importe eso, de todas maneras…

- Si. Eres un maestro haciendo amigos… - gruñó Araxiel. Dean cerró los ojos un segundo, haciendo una mueca dolorida.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre he tenido un don para eso. – el resto ya no prestaba atención al mapa, sino al cazador que trataba inútilmente de disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

- Jefe… - le llamo Araziel, consiguiendo una mirada dolorida de Dean. - ¿Te esta llamando?

- No… Vale… si.

- ¿Y por que demonios no vas? ¿O es que vas a esperar a que te reviente la cabeza?

- No. Es que… - por un segundo los ojos del cazador reflejaron todo el miedo que sentía. Solo fue un segundo, pero no paso desapercibido para el grupo. – No. Tienes razón. Terminad vosotros de organizar el ataque y comunicádmelo después, cuando este libre.

Dean salió de la habitación con aire abatido y seguido por cinco pares de ojos negros que lo miraron con distintos grados de preocupación.

- ¿Cómo va el tatuaje? – pregunto Araziel a Arioch.

- Avanzando. Y, visto lo visto, avanzara un poco mas hoy.

- Eso no suena nada bien… - el resto se volvió a mirarlo. – Ey… ya se que es necesario para el Apocalipsis y todo eso pero…

- Te cae bien el chico. – termino Amudiel por él.

- Si. Y no me hace gracia la perspectiva de que vaya a morir, la verdad.

- A ninguno nos hace gracia. Pero es lo que hay. – Araziel se sentó en una silla, mirando pensativo el donut medio mordido que Dean había dejado antes de irse.

- Lo se.

Dean entró al salón, aguantando las ganas de vomitar y de salir huyendo de allí a toda pastilla. Odiaba a muerte las reuniones con Lucifer. Sobretodo, porque lo que menos hacían era hablar.

Paró frente al sillón en donde estaba sentado el demonio, esperándole. Mantuvo su helada mirada azul intentando por todos los medios no estremecerse de miedo.

Lucifer arqueó una ceja y Dean se vio forzado a arrodillarse para no caer al suelo por el dolor en la cabeza. Detestaba cuando ese tipo le hacia eso.

- Dean… has tardado… - el cazador se froto la frente dolorido y le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

- Estaba en una reunión con los chicos. Tú sabes… para planear todo eso del Apocalipsis que tanto quieres… pensé que era más importante que averiguar que demonios quieres ahora. – el demonio chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo disgusto.

- Nada es más importante que complacerme, Dean. Deberías saberlo. – el cazador se levantó trabajosamente.

- Creía que lo del Apocalipsis también te complacía, Lucy.

Lucifer se levantó del sillón y anduvo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del cazador, que se tenso al notarle tan cerca.

- ¿Cuándo te va a quedar claro, Dean, que hagas lo que hagas, no vas a poder evitar que te domine? – le ronroneó, poniendo una mano en el pecho del cazador y desabrochándole la camisa. – Podría controlarte y no lo hago.

- Si estas esperando que lo haga por voluntad propia, Lucy, espero que ese sillón sea muy cómodo, porque te vas a aburrir de esperar. – el demonio le quito la camisa, arrojándola al suelo y le rodeo para poder mirar su espalda. Dean no pudo controlar un escalofrío y un gemido cuando le acaricio el tatuaje.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. – le susurró al oído.

Lucifer se volvió a colocar frente a él, con una sonrisa diabólica y empezó a desabrocharle los vaqueros. Dean le fulminó con la mirada, apretando tanto los dientes que pensó que se le romperían. Cuando el demonio termino de bajarle los pantalones y coló la mano en sus calzoncillos, acariciándole, se odió al notar como su cuerpo respondió a las caricias.

- No me toques… - gruñó con voz ronca. La sonrisa del demonio se amplió. Dean pudo sentir sus colmillos cuando le mordió suavemente en el cuello.

- ¿Por qué? Si te gusta…

- En tus putos sueños, cabrón. – la mirada que le dedico Lucifer no auguró nada bueno. Retrocedió un par de pasos del cazador, librándose de su camiseta, sin dejar de sonreírle torcido.

- Oh… ¿vamos a hablar de sueños, Dean? Porque puedo decir mucho sobre tus sueños…

- Cierra la boca. – le siseó. El demonio se libró de sus propios pantalones y se sentó desnudo en su sillón.

- Esos sueños tan calientes que tenias con…

- ¡Cállate! – rugió el cazador, sacándose sus pantalones y avanzando amenazador hacia el demonio. - ¿Quieres que hagamos esto? – le gritó, quitándose bruscamente la ropa interior. - ¡Pues hazlo de una puta vez y déjame en paz!

- Esos sueños… con Sam… - terminó de decir el demonio, ignorando las quejas del cazador. - ¿Qué pensaría tu hermanito si lo supiera? – Dean se sonrojó, avergonzado.

- ¡Que te jodan, gilipollas! – Lucifer sonrió y cambio su aspecto por el del pequeño de los Winchester. Dean gimió. No podía estar haciéndole otra vez eso. – Deja de hacer eso…

- ¿Por qué? Es la única forma en que podrías acostarte con tu hermano, Dean… - el chico volvió a gemir, frustrado, cuando el demonio le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Obedeció, arrastrando los pies y componiendo una expresión de profunda tristeza. Lucifer le cogió del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, obligándole a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Lo acomodó hasta conseguir introducir su miembro en el interior del cazador, que se mordió los labios con fuerza, haciéndose sangre. Lucifer se los lamió, degustando el rojo líquido.

- Oh, Dean… sabes tan bien… Abre los ojos. – le susurró, volviendo a lamerle los labios. Dean obedeció, haciéndole sonreír. Algo en los ojos del cazador había cambiado. Pasaron del verde brillante al negro y ahora le miraban con hambre. - ¿Qué quieres que haga, Dean?

- Follarme, Sammy. – le gruñó antes de besarle.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Sam caminaba por las desiertas calles de Little Falls, Minnesota, atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento extraño, escudriñando los alrededores con aire inquieto. No podía arriesgarse a que algo le impidiera llegar a la cita o que esta se estropeara. Era demasiado importante para él.

Todo empezó el día anterior. Habían pasado cuatro días desde el último encuentro con Dean. Le perdieron el rastro poco después y no hubo manera de volver a encontrarlo.

No había movimiento ni nada que pudiera alertarles sobre su paradero ni sobre sus futuros planes. Sam sospechó que su hermano estaba siendo especialmente cuidadoso, evitando que los ángeles le descubrieran. Algo muy inteligente por parte de Dean, pero que al pequeño le vino fatal.

Por más que busco no encontró nada. Ni una triste pista. Hasta que la noche pasada recibió un mensaje de texto en su móvil procedente de un número privado.

Lo abrió, extrañado, y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al leer el contenido.

Coordenadas.

Solo dos personas le mandarían coordenadas al móvil y una de ellas estaba muerta. La otra estaba viva, pero rodeada de demonios.

La posdata del mensaje le preocupó. Un simple _"Ven solo. Que no te sigan."_ que le dejó pensando en como iba a dar esquinazo a dos ángeles para ir a esa cita. Pero a Dean se le tuvo que ocurrir algo parecido, porque diez minutos después, Bobby llamaba diciendo que tenía una pista nueva. Unos leves augurios en Brainerd.

Cuando Sam comprobó donde estaba ese pueblo casi le dio la risa. A menos de setecientos kilómetros de donde tenia que reunirse con Dean.

Al día siguiente se pusieron en camino y, aunque le costo lo suyo, consiguió evitar a Castiel y Anna, coger el Impala y conducir esos setecientos kilómetros hasta Little Falls para encontrarse con Dean.

Miro el GPS de su móvil, comprobando las coordenadas exactas que le llevaron hasta un sórdido y solitario callejón. No había nadie en el. Suspiró y avanzo por la estrecha y sucia calle hasta que alguien le agarró por detrás, inmovilizándole y le tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que hiciera ruido.

Ese mismo alguien le arrastró hacia el interior de uno de los edificios, entrando por una oxidada puerta que estaba oculta entre los cubos de basura.

Podría haber peleado y librarse del agarre, pero no opuso resistencia. Sabia quien le tenia cogido de esa manera tan posesiva.

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Quién va a ser si no, niñato? – preguntó burlón su hermano, soltándole.

Sam se dio la vuelta para poder verle. Con la oscuridad le resulto difícil, pero Dean parecía incluso más demacrado que la última vez que se encontraron. Tenia peor color, las ojeras más marcadas y sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados, nerviosos, casi asustados.

- Me alegra que me llamaras. ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó preocupado. – Tienes muy mala cara, tío.

- Estoy bien. Todo lo bien que puedo estar. Solo… - el mayor cerró los ojos un instante, intentando calmarse. – Solo quería verte. Tener un poquito de normalidad, por una vez.

Sam intentó acercarse pero su hermano retrocedió, manteniendo las distancias.

- Dean… ven conmigo, por favor. – el otro negó en silencio. – Encontraremos alguna manera de arreglar esto juntos, pero tienes que venir conmigo. Tienes que parar esto, tío.

- No puedo… no me pidas eso, Sam… no puedo… - Dean volvió a pasear la mirada por el lugar, nervioso.

- ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes seguir matando gente inocente para ellos, Dean! ¡Tú no eres así!

- No es tan fácil…

- ¿Con que te están amenazando? ¿Conmigo? – cuestionó Sam, frustrado. – Porque si es así, no te preocupes. Se cuidarme solo, Dean. No necesito que hagas esto para protegerme.

Dean retrocedió otro paso más y se revolvió el pelo, nervioso. Esta no era la conversación que quería tener con su hermano.

- No es solo eso… Hay… firmé un pacto, Sam.

- ¿Un pacto? ¿Con Lucifer? – Sam se llevo una mano al pelo, despeinándose, alterado. - ¿En que estabas pensando, Dean? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Otra vez!

- La guerra… la teníamos perdida. – la voz del mayor sonó esta vez baja y derrotada. – Lo supe… después de lo de Alastair, lo supe. No podíamos ganar y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que tú te estabas convirtiendo en uno de ellos y no hacías nada para pararlo. Al contrario, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo para ser más poderoso.

- Dean… eso no era así… - Dean le miro triste. El pequeño estaba al borde de las lágrimas, parpadeando para que no cayeran.

- Si lo era. Tu no te dabas cuenta, pero yo si. Cada vez eras menos humano, Sam. Y Lucifer empezó a aparecer en mis sueños, ofreciéndome una solución. No para la guerra, ni para el Apocalipsis. Eso no me preocupaba. Sino para ti.

- Por eso me quitó la sangre de demonio y los poderes, pero no me mató. – suspiró Sam, comprendiendo.

- Si os hacia daño, a cualquiera de vosotros, el pacto se rompía. Aun puede romperse, por eso seguís vivos. Al menos, hasta que llegue el Apocalipsis y nos mate a todos.

- Dean… no debiste hacerlo… - el Winchester mayor soltó una risa seca.

- El cabrón lo tenía todo planeado. Le hago falta. No se para que exactamente, pero lo que me manda hacer tiene alguna razón de ser. Forma parte de algún retorcido plan suyo. Lo se. Pero no consigo averiguar el que. Aunque algo he oído.

- ¿El que? ¿Qué has oído?

- Algo sobre una profecía… y yo entro en ella de alguna forma. No hablan mucho del tema y menos delante de mí, por supuesto.

- ¿Una profecía? ¿Cómo la de los sellos? – inquirió el pequeño intrigado.

- No se… pero creo que esta relacionada. No lo se, Sam. Allí soy poco más que un mueble, la verdad.

- Un mueble que seguro que les da muchos problemas. – rió el pequeño. Dean sonrió, bajando la cabeza y rascándose la nuca.

- Se hace lo que se puede. Pero no puedo pasarme mucho o… No me puedo pasar de la raya. Su paciencia tiene un límite muy pequeño, créeme.

- Dean… - Sam intentó acercarse otra vez, extendiendo su mano para ponerla en el hombro de Dean, pero este retrocedió como si quemara.

- ¡No me toques! – chilló alterado el mayor, asustándole.

- Dean… ¿Qué te pasa?

- No… no me toques, Sam. No después de… solo, no me toques, ¿vale? – Sam achicó los ojos. La extraña actitud de su hermano le estaba alterando mucho.

- ¿Después de que, Dean? ¿Qué te han hecho esos bastardos?

- ¡Nada! – respondió demasiado rápidamente, evitándole la mirada. – No ha pasado nada.

- Ya. Claro.

- Sam, por favor…

- Pues deja que te toque. – pidió, volviendo a alargar la mano hacia el rostro de Dean. Este cerró los ojos fuertemente y se echó a temblar.

Sam estaba muy sorprendido. Jamás en su vida había visto a Dean temblando de miedo. Nunca. Le rozó la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, acariciándosela suavemente y acercándose un poco más. Dean dejó de temblar un poco, pero de sus ojos cayeron varias lagrimas que el pequeño se apresuro a limpiar con sus dedos.

- Dean… - le llamó, susurrando. – Mírame, por favor. – el mayor negó, cerrando aun más fuerte los ojos y volviendo a estremecerse. – No voy a hacerte daño. Soy yo… no podría hacerte daño jamás. – Sam le volvió a acariciar la cara con ternura.

Dean no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la maléfica sonrisa de Lucifer en el rostro de su hermano. Pero la voz que le pedía que le mirara le sonaba tan distinta a la que se lo solía pedir normalmente…

El tono era diferente. La mano que le tocaba no era la fría y posesiva del demonio, sino calida y suave.

Abrió los ojos con miedo y se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver los preocupados ojos multicolor de su hermano.

- Sammy… - Dean puso una mano en el pecho del pequeño, a la altura del corazón y lo sintió latir acelerado. Otra diferencia más y la que le hizo derrumbarse.

Sam deslizó la mano de la mejilla de Dean hasta su nuca y lo atrajo lentamente hacia él, inclinándose para volver a sentir aquel roce que no pudo olvidar en esos cuatro días que habían estado separados. Necesitaba sentirlos otra vez.

Dean suspiró y le lamió el labio inferior haciendo que Sam gimiera y le dejara paso a su boca. Sus lenguas se rozaron y el mayor volvió el beso más intenso, sujetando a su hermano del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo aun más.

Se separaron minutos después, mas por falta de aire que por gusto, mirándose con los labios hinchados, las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada.

- Sammy… yo… - el pequeño le interrumpió, callándolo con un suave beso en los labios.

- Estaba deseando hacer esto desde el otro día. – le confesó, riendo. Dean sonrió aliviado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mayor, que se tensó y se aparto rápidamente de Sam, componiendo su cara de póker.

- Arioch… - masculló molesto. El demonio apareció ante ellos. No demostró sorpresa al encontrar a los dos hermanos juntos.

- ¡Winchester! ¡Es hora de volver! – el mayor asintió y se volvió hacia Sam, que le miro angustiado.

- Dean… no…

- No puedo, Sammy. Ya te lo dije.

Sam le sujetó del brazo antes de que se alejara.

- Te voy a sacar de esta. Te lo juro. Te sacare aunque tenga que matar a Lucifer yo solo. Te lo juro, Dean. – el mayor le sonrió tristemente.

- Te creo. Cuídate, Sammy. Y cúbrete las espaldas, porque yo ya no puedo hacerlo.

Sam le vio marcharse con el demonio sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo, otra vez. Pero le traería de vuelta. Ahora tenía una pista y no pararía hasta encontrar la manera de hacer que su hermano regresara con él. Costara lo que costara.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Una semana había pasado desde la cita.

Cuando Sam regreso a su motel, Castiel y Anna le esperaban algo más que enfadados. Cuando les contó el porque se había ido, la cosa no mejoro. Sam estaba seguro de que los gritos de Castiel se debieron oír hasta en Alberta.

Anna fue más práctica. Prefirió centrarse en el tema de la profecía que le mencionara Dean.

- Si Lucifer tiene que seguir una profecía para desencadenar el Apocalipsis, tenemos una oportunidad de conseguir detenerlo. – comento la chica, interrumpiendo los gritos de Castiel, que la miro enfurruñado. – Debemos averiguar cual es y buscar su punto débil para interrumpirla.

- ¿Es que hay más de una? – la chica rió.

- Sam… hay miles sobre el fin del mundo.

Pero el trabajo se les acumulaba. Bobby estaba saturado buscando en sus libros posibles profecías que tuvieran alguna relación con la anterior de liberar a Lucifer y buscar señales que le indicaran donde podía ser el próximo ataque de Dean.

Porque lo único en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo era en que había que detener esos ataques, frustrarlos de alguna manera, porque estaban relacionados con los planes de Lucifer.

El ataque a Wadena no pudieron evitarlo. Llegaron demasiado tarde.

Dean y su grupo arrasó la ciudad y quemó la iglesia, matando al párroco local y a dos hombres más.

Sam tomo notas de todo. Había un patrón en todos esos ataques y estaba seguro de que eso les llevaría a encontrar la dichosa profecía.

Durante una semana siguieron buscando algún indicio, alguna pista… hasta Deadwood, Dakota del Sur.

El Impala atravesaba a toda velocidad el pueblo, esquivando con habilidad todos los obstáculos que se encontraba, hasta llegar a la pequeña parroquia, en cuya puerta derrapo Sam, frenando en seco y casi bajándose con el motor aun rugiendo. Castiel le siguio, pisándole los talones, al interior del recinto.

En el campo santo había formada toda una batalla campal. Cinco demonios peleaban, o más bien masacraban, a un grupo de cazadores. Estaban posicionados en círculo, rodeando a una figura vestida de negro que mantenía agarrado al cura del pueblo, sujetándole sin apenas hacer esfuerzo y con un cuchillo de caza en su cuello.

Sam se quedo helado en el sitio al verlo. Castiel le adelanto, tratando de parar la matanza, pero ya era tarde.

Dean… su hermano Dean, levanto los ojos y le miro fijamente mientras cortaba el cuello del pobre hombre que sujetaba.

A Sam le dieron ganas de vomitar. La sangre que manaba de la herida del párroco manchaba las manos y los brazos de su hermano. Y seguía sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos, como si no hubiera una batalla a su alrededor. Ojos de un verde oscurecido que casi parecían negros.

Avanzo un paso hacia él, como un autómata. En esos momentos no conseguía pensar racionalmente. No había batalla a su alrededor, no existía un ángel y varios demonios luchando a muerte, no había varios cadáveres en el suelo. Solo estaba Dean, manchado de sangre y con los ojos casi negros, mirándole.

Por ese motivo no lo vio venir.

En condiciones normales, no le habría pillado desprevenido. Era un cazador experimentado, por el amor de Dios. Llevaba toda su vida peleando contra el mal. Un simple demonio no podía derribarle con tanta facilidad. Pero es que, simplemente, no estaba en sus cabales en ese momento.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, un demonio de pelo castaño, alto y desgarbado, con más pinta de friky que de asesino se le había abalanzado, haciéndole caer al suelo de espaldas. Soltó un gemido, dolorido por el golpe y abrió los ojos para ver como el demonio alzaba un machete, dispuesto a clavárselo en el corazón.

- ¡ARAXIEL! ¡NO! – el grito de Dean hizo enmudecer a todos, que pararon de luchar, asustados por el bramido desesperado del cazador.

Sam ya se veía ensartado pero, para su suerte, Castiel fue más rápido apareciendo de repente a su lado y parando la mano del demonio antes de que llegara incluso a rozarle la camisa.

El pequeño se incorporo trabajosamente del suelo quedándose sentado, mientras el ángel mantenía agarrado al demonio de la muñeca, alzándolo del suelo y acercando peligrosamente su mano libre a la cabeza de su enemigo.

Todos los presentes sabían que significaba eso. Castiel iba a matarle. Sam se estremeció. Por mucho que hubiera visto al ángel hacer eso, jamás se acostumbraría.

La mano de Castiel ya casi tocaba la frente de Araxiel cuando algo la detuvo. Otra mano, esta ensangrentada, le sujetaba haciendo fuerza y manteniéndola lejos de la cabeza del demonio.

- Suéltalo, Cas. – siseo Dean, fulminando con la mirada al ángel, que lo miro confundido.

- ¿Ahora defiendes demonios, Dean? – le pregunto cuando recupero el habla, aun forcejeando con el cazador.

- Me limito a defender a mis hombres, Cas. – para asombro de Sam y de Castiel, Dean hizo retroceder la mano del ángel, apartándola más del demonio. – Ese es un concepto que tú puedes entender.

El resto asistió al enfrentamiento en un sepulcral silencio. Sam no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero no sabia que le asombraba más. Si el hecho de que Dean estuviera enfrentándose a Castiel por defender a un demonio o que su hermano pudiera con el ángel.

Los demonios, sin embargo, le miraban con algo parecido al orgullo reflejándose en sus ojos negros. Como si estuvieran viendo a su general defenderles en la batalla. Sam parpadeo, mirando del grupo de demonios a su hermano enfrentándose a Castiel. Eso era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Dean apretó aun más la muñeca de Castiel hasta que este se vio obligado a soltar a Araxiel para poder confrontarle como era debido.

- ¿Dean? – los dos cazadores miraron al demonio que se había quedado sentado en el suelo, demasiado asustado por lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle como para moverse.

- Reúnete con el resto, Araxiel. Voy en un minuto. – le ordeno su hermano sin soltar la mano del ángel, que intento zafarse sin conseguirlo. - ¿Tienes prisa, Cas?

- Curiosidad, más bien. ¿Cómo te has hecho tan fuerte de repente, Dean? ¿Es cosa de Lucifer? – Dean soltó una risa seca.

- Todo lo malo se pega, me temo. No pensarías que me soltaría por aquí a enfrentarme a vosotros sin darme algún extra, ¿verdad? Eso me haría muy vulnerable. Y Lucy será un hijo de puta, pero no es estupido. – ahora fue el ángel el que rió.

- No. Eso no lo es. – forcejearon un poco más y Dean le hizo retroceder otro paso, mientras los cinco demonios se acercaba a él, cubriéndole.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, solo me lo da cuando salgo de misión. En casa sigo siendo normal. – Dean le soltó finalmente la mano y desvió la mirada hacia su hermano que seguía en el suelo, mirando la escena estupefacto. Como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que el pequeño estaba ahí, Dean se aparto bruscamente del resto y se agacho para comprobar que estaba bien. Le cogió la cara y le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares, mirándole preocupado. Sus ojos nuevamente de un verde brillante, vivos. - ¡Sammy! No estas herido, ¿verdad?

Sam no sabía como reaccionar. Después de lo que había visto y oído, no sabía que hacer. Notaba los dedos suaves de Dean acariciándole dulcemente y la sangre manchándole la cara y no tenía ni idea si sentirse bien o asqueado.

Pero Dean le estaba mirando, todo preocupación y vulnerabilidad y Sam siempre supo que tenia el poder de romperle con una frase, con una puta palabra, con un puto silencio. Y ya había visto demasiadas veces a su hermano roto. No estaba dispuesto a ser el responsable de provocarlo esta vez.

Se acerco a él y deposito un beso dulce en sus labios que hizo a Dean cerrar los ojos un segundo.

- Estoy bien, Dean. Tranquilo. No ha pasado nada. Vete.

- Lo siento, Sammy. – Sam asintió.

- Lo se. Vete, Dean.

El mayor se incorporo y se acerco a su grupo sin mirar a nadie a la cara. Segundos después, desaparecía dejando atrás un campo santo lleno de sangre, cadáveres y a un ángel que miraba entre enfadado y sorprendido a un cazador que vomitaba junto a unos rosales.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Días mas tarde, estaban todos en casa de Bobby, buscando por todos los medios la profecía. El viejo cazador les llamo, minutos después de que Dean desapareciera de la iglesia para saber si habían conseguido detenerle. Casi se le paro el corazón por el dolor al oír a Castiel relatarle lo ocurrido.

Sabia de lo que era capaz Dean por proteger a Sam pero… ¿eso? ¿Hasta ese extremo? Tenían que encontrar una manera de pararle.

Sam tenía razón. Debían traerlo de vuelta pero ya.

Llevaban días mirando de principio a fin todos los libros de Bobby y eso que tenía montones y Sam pensaba que cuando acabara iba a necesitar gafas porque se estaba quemando la vista de tanto leer libros viejos y descoloridos.

Como dijo Anna, había miles de profecías sobre el fin del mundo y encontrar una que encajara con lo que estaba ocurriendo era más que complicado.

- ¿Por qué coño no podían dejar una sola para eso? – pregunto Bobby frustrado cuando desecho el libro numero veinticinco. – Si es que la gente es difícil hasta para acabar con el mundo, joder. – Sam se mordió la lengua para no reír por la cara que pusieron los dos ángeles ante la queja del viejo cazador.

- Los humanos siempre habéis sido muy difíciles de entender. – repuso Castiel, arqueando una ceja.

- Sam… ¿seguro que Dean no te dijo nada más sobre esa supuesta profecía? ¿Algo que ayude un poco?

- Nada. Ya os lo conté todo. – eso no era exactamente verdad. Bobby no sabía que se besaron. Castiel tampoco, pero después de lo que vio en la iglesia, imaginaba que algo intuiría. – Tiene que ver con lo que esta haciendo. Eso de quemar iglesias y matar curas… - el pequeño se interrumpió al sentir que se le revolvía el estomago.

Había recordado la imagen de su hermano manchado de sangre, degollando a aquel hombre.

- Lo de quemar iglesias no es nuevo. Se lleva haciendo miles de años y nadie quería el Apocalipsis. Pero lo de matar gente inocente en suelo sagrado se solía hacer para profanarlo. Eso es algo más de demonios que de humanos. – Sam parpadeo y se levanto de golpe, comenzando a revolver frenético entre un montón de libros que habían desechado.

- ¿Sam? – le llamo Bobby, extrañado por su actitud.

- ¡Un momento! Es que eso de profanar me suena. – Anna rió.

- Chico, eso de profanar lo hacen muy a menudo. – Sam volvió con un polvoriento libro que se mantenía entero de puro milagro.

- Puede, pero esta es buena. Escuchad.

_"__Cuando las fuerzas del mal resurjan de los abismos más profundos. Cuando doce lugares sacrosantos sean mancillados por la sangre inocente derramada y la esencia del Lucero del Alba quede grabada en la piel del que inicio todo, entonces la culminación empezara, los cuatro jinetes recorrerán la Tierra, sueltos y sin ataduras y el fin del mundo llegara. La muerte reinara sobre todo y el caos será infinito."_

- El que lo inicio todo… - murmuro Castiel, pensativo. – Dean te dijo que tenía relación con la profecía de los sellos, ¿verdad? – Sam asintió.

- Así es. Y si eso es verdad, el que lo inicio todo fue él. Dean rompió el primer sello.

- ¡Joder! Debí llegar antes… - mascullo Castiel, revolviéndose el pelo y paseando por la habitación. – Debí rescatarle antes. Esto no estaría pasando si hubiera sido más rápido.

- Era imposible adivinar esto, Castiel. Los planes de Lucifer llevan años gestándose en el más absoluto secreto. – le consoló Anna.

- ¿Con lo de doce lugares sacrosantos mancillados a que creéis que se refiere? – cuestiono Bobby con la nariz metida en unos papeles.

- Imagino que a las iglesias. Lo de derramar sangre inocente en suelo sagrado para profanarlo… ¿Por qué?

- Viene a que Dean ha profanado ocho iglesias en estos cuatro meses. – repuso, levantando la vista de los papeles que tenia en las manos. Sam noto que era la carpeta que recopilaba todo lo referente a los ataques de su hermano. – Estamos a cuatro iglesias del Apocalipsis.

- ¡Que hijos de puta! – exclamo Sam, alterándose. - ¡Por eso le necesitaban! Un demonio no puede pisar suelo sagrado, pero un humano si.

- No un humano cualquiera. Tenia que ser él. – matizo Castiel, sentándose en una silla. – Le tenían escogido desde hace mucho tiempo. Todo su plan esta encajando, poco a poco, como un rompecabezas. Lleva más de treinta años organizándolo todo y Dean le ha seguido el juego todo el tiempo. – Sam levanto la cabeza como un resorte, sus ojos grises por el enfado.

- Dean no podía saber todo esto. Ninguno lo sabíamos. – siseo. Ambos, ángel y cazador, intercambiaron una mirada molesta. Anna y Bobby se levantaron en silencio y salieron de la habitación discretamente.

- Dean tuvo opciones. Pudo negarse. Pudo no vender su alma, en primer lugar. – eso enfureció aun más al pequeño. ¿Les estaba echando la culpa de lo que estaba pasando? Mandaba cojones…

- Dean me quiere. Y esos hijos de perra se aprovecharon de eso. Dean no tiene culpa de que el de Ojos Amarillos se fijara en mi madre y en mí. – Castiel se levanto y avanzo hasta él, quedando los dos frente a frente, mirándose con rabia. – Dean no es culpable de quererme de esa manera tan suya. ¿Quieres culpar a alguien? ¡Culpa a Lilith, a Lucifer, al Ojos Amarillos! ¡Culpa a mi padre por obligarle a estar siempre protegiéndome, haciéndole sentir que solo valía para eso!

Sam sintió que se ahogaba. Todo ese dolor, toda esa rabia que llevaba acumulada desde hacia mucho tiempo y que no pudo desahogar en su momento, la estaba soltando delante del ángel, pagándola con él.

No era justo. Lo sabía. Castiel no tenia toda la culpa de lo que ocurría, pero es que tenia esa puta costumbre de llevar a la gente al límite hasta que reventaba por algún lado. Con Dean hizo lo mismo. Solo que su hermano reacciono de manera diferente.

Castiel dejo caer los hombros, repentinamente cansado. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz fue poco más que un susurro.

- Debí notarlo antes… - Sam parpadeo confuso.

- ¿Qué?

- Debí darme cuenta antes. Vi las señales y las ignore. Tenia tanta fe en la voluntad del Señor… estaba seguro de que no dejaría que tu hermano ignorara su misión… calculamos mal. Tendría que haber visto… - se interrumpió, respirando hondo un par de veces. - Tu hermano me pidió, un par de días antes de que se uniera a Lucifer, me pidió… no… me suplico que le jurara que te protegería.

- ¿Dean hizo que? ¿Por qué? – Castiel se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que ya tenía decidido aceptar la propuesta de Lucifer, o tal vez ya lo había hecho. Pero me hizo prometerlo. Tu hermano ha dado por esta misión mil veces más de lo que se le pidió. Le forcé a hacer cosas que no desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, a enfrentarse a situaciones que ningún alma humana debería ni oír. No pude negarme cuando me pidió eso.

Castiel le daba la espalda ahora, pero Sam no necesitaba verle para saber que tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Ese anteriormente inexpresivo rostro que ya no sabía esconder sus emociones.

Pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención. Fue el tono dulce que usaba para hablar de Dean, la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, la pena y el arrentimiento que denotaba su voz reconociendo su parte de culpa en todo el asunto.

Eso fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de todo.

- Cas… tu… tu estas… - el ángel se dio la vuelta, rápidamente, encarándole.

- No me malinterpretes, Sam. En cierta manera, Dean es el culpable de que sienta, con sus manías y sus tonterías. Lo que debió molestarme, solo consiguió picar mi curiosidad. – se paso una mano por el pelo. – Se lo que sientes por él. Se lo que siente por ti. Y entre eso que habéis construido durante estos años, no puede interponerse nadie. No hay sitio para nada más. – Sam se sonrojo. – Esto de los sentimientos es nuevo para mi, pero si se que os quiero a los dos. Puede que primero quisiera a Dean, pero no se puede querer a tu hermano sin quererte a ti también. Vais en un lote.

Sam rió por el comentario. Aunque sabía que era cierto. Dean no podría querer a alguien si no aceptaba que su hermano pequeño iba pegado a él. Era así de raro.

Se acerco al ángel, que lo miro intrigado. Castiel no sabía si había hablado de más o si había dicho algo inadecuado. Era muy consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos hermanos pero, como había dicho, eso de las emociones era demasiado nuevo para él y aun no sabía manejarlo. Tal vez hizo mal en confesar eso a Sam, pero es que ya no podía más.

Sam se quedo parado frente a él, a dos palmos de distancia, agachándose para darle un casto beso en los labios que al ángel le supo a gloria.

- Gracias. – le susurro sobre sus labios. – Gracias por sacarle del Infierno y devolverme a mi hermano. – otro beso suave. - Gracias por hacer que se enfrentara a sus miedos. – un beso más, igual que los otros. - Gracias por hacerle esa promesa, porque eso le hizo feliz. Y gracias por quererle, porque se lo merece. – termino con otro leve beso. Castiel le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

- De nada… supongo… - Sam rió.

- Ahora vamos a buscar una solución que nos lo traiga de vuelta, para que también te pueda dar las gracias.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Le gustaría estar en otro sitio, bien lejos de ahí. Volver a montarse en su coche, sentir el familiar olor del cuero gastado de su tapicería y estar tras el volante, conduciendo sin rumbo con Metallica o AC/DC como banda sonora.

Podría escoger su destino, elegir si ir a la derecha o si tomar el siguiente desvío a la izquierda.

Notar como alguien carraspeaba a su lado, ver esa mirada de disgusto o desaprobación, ese regaño en los ojos multicolor que siempre le hicieron sentir tan bien solo por haber conseguido enfadarlo.

Su voz protestando con el eterno puchero de crío de cinco años porque "¡Dean! ¡Eres un puerco!" o "¡Dean! ¡Estaba durmiendo!" o "¡Dean! ¡Eres un infantil y esto no tiene ni puta gracia!".

Su cuerpo estaba ahí, recostado en ese sillón, con Lucifer encima, follandole. Podía verle, oírle, sentir sus manos tocándole, su boca besándole pero su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Su mente estaba en una carretera perdida, sentado tras el volante de un Impala negro del 67 y chinchando a su hermano pequeño que iba de copiloto.

Lucifer lo sabía. Su cuerpo respondía, devolvía las caricias, gemía, lo disfrutaba. Pero sabía que Dean Winchester no estaba ahí. Dejo de estarlo en el momento en que le volvió a obligar que se arrodillara frente a él. En ese instante, huyo, refugiándose en sus recuerdos, alejándose de él. Y le daba rabia.

Nadie jamás había rechazado al señor de los Infiernos como lo estaba haciendo ese chico. Nunca se le resistió nadie tanto.

Ahora mismo estaba embistiéndole tan fuerte en su interior que le debía hacer daño. Pero ni por esas.

Solo quedaba una iglesia para conseguir realizar sus planes y no iba a permitir que el recuerdo de Sam Winchester se los estropeara. Y si él no podía tocarlo…

- Sammy… - tendría que ser otro el que lo matara.

Termino dentro del cazador, notando como el tatuaje se dibujaba un poco más. Se completaría del todo cuando Dean profanase la última iglesia. Solo una más…

Pero el pequeño de los Winchester no era idiota y estaba desesperado por recuperar a su hermano. Obviamente, algo había debido descubrir porque de los últimos seis ataques, solo tres acabaron con éxito. Y no podía arriesgarse a que el siguiente se estropeara. Su paciencia tenía un límite.

Lucifer se levanto notando como el cazador le miraba, le estudiaba, esperando el momento para atacarle que nunca llegaba. Le miraba con esa expresión vacía que solo ponía en su presencia, dándole a entender que no le importaba lo que le hiciera, no iba a someterse. Aun a pesar de que tenia ya los ojos casi negros.

Pero esa rebeldía se iba a acabar.

Se alejo un par de pasos del sofá y chasqueo los dedos, conjurando de la nada un inmenso espejo. Era antiguo, de cuerpo entero cuyo marco de plata estaba labrado con formas demoníacas.

- Ven. – le llamo en un susurro. El cazador se le acerco despacio, con reticencia, mirando intrigado el espejo. Lucifer paseo una de sus manos por la superficie del cristal sin llegar a tocarlo.

Dean miro sorprendido lo que el espejo reflejaba. Como si fuera una película vio a Sam acercándose y besando a Castiel. No una, sino varias veces.

Sintió tantas cosas a la vez al ver eso que casi se ahogo.

Una furia ciega que le quemaba las tripas, que clamaba por ver la sangre del ángel derramada. Unos celos tan terribles que quería gritar. Pero, sobre todo, un dolor tan profundo que estaba seguro de que había oído a su corazón romperse.

No hubo nada que delatara todo lo que pasaba por su mente, ni un solo gesto o sonido que diera que pensar.

A Lucifer no le hizo falta.

Solo necesito ver sus ojos, completamente negros, para saber que lo había conseguido.

Si él no podía tocarlo, alguien más tendría que matar a Sam Winchester. Y ese alguien, seria Dean Winchester.

* * *

- Esto es una estupidez…

- Puede.

- Y una trampa.

- A lo mejor.

- ¡Anna! No estas ayudando. – la chica miro a Castiel, divertida.

- Pues deja de decir lo evidente, Cas. Sea lo que sea, lo vamos a descubrir pronto. Pero si hay alguna posibilidad de terminar con esto, no vamos a desaprovecharla.

- No tiene sentido… - Castiel paseo la mirada por la fabrica en la que se encontraban. Era una vieja fábrica abandonada a medio camino entre Iowa y Nebraska y que estaba prácticamente en ruinas. – Están a punto de conseguirlo, ¿por qué iban a querer estropearlo todo ahora?

- Tal vez porque algunos no queremos esto. – ambos ángeles levantaron la mirada y se encontraron cara a cara con cuatro de los cinco demonios que formaban el grupo de Dean.

- Araziel. – saludo el ángel al demonio rubio, que le sonrió burlón.

- Castiel, cuanto tiempo. No te veo desde… desde mi caída, si. Nunca me escribiste. – Castiel sonrió.

- No me llegaba el sueldo para tanto sello. Para que llegue ahí abajo, hay que gastarse una millonada.

- Ya. – el ángel se cruzo de brazos.

- Bien. Estamos aquí, como pedisteis. ¿Qué queréis? – Araziel se llevo una mano a la barbilla, poniendo una chistosa expresión pensativa que hizo reír por lo bajo a los demonios.

- Hombre… pues querer, querer, quiero una casa en las Bahamas… pero como no va a poder ser, me conformare con que detengáis a Lucy. – los ángeles parpadearon, sorprendidos.

- ¿Detenerle? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué queréis vosotros detenerlo? Lleváis meses trabajando en esto. – les cuestiono Castiel, receloso.

- La mitad a disgusto, créeme. – contesto Baradiel. – Tener al jefe en casa es muy molesto. No nos deja hacer nada.

- Y eso sin contar que sin los humanos… ¿que hacemos nosotros? – replico Araxiel.

- Eso si a Lucifer no le da la vena y nos quita de en medio también. – termino Amudiel. El resto asintió.

- Lucifer esta muy ansioso porque todo salga bien. Mañana atacara otra iglesia. Hoy esta "reunido" con Dean, terminando de colocarle la marca para que todo funcione a la perfección.

- Podemos ir y tratar de detenerle, pero… eso solo lo retrasaría.

- ¿Aun no habéis encontrado la forma de romper esa profecía? ¡Joder, tíos! Que torpes sois.

- Vete a la mierda. – gruño Castiel. Araxiel se acerco, tendiéndole un trozo de papel doblado.

- Si con esto no encontráis la manera de detenerlo, es que no queréis hacerlo. – los demonios desaparecieron, dejando a los ángeles solos en la fabrica.

Castiel abrió el papel mientras Anna miraba por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunto.

- Vamos a tener que comprobarlo bien… muy bien… pero creo que es la solución a nuestros problemas… o al menos a uno de ellos.

* * *

- ¿Dean?

Sam abrió con cautela la puerta de la habitación y entro en silencio cuando comprobó que no había nadie.

Había recibido otro mensaje de texto de su hermano, citándolo en ese motel. Más coordenadas y ninguna posdata esta vez.

Soltó la llave de la habitación sobre la mesa y se quito la chaqueta, dejándola sobre una silla. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

- ¡Dios! ¡Dean! – el pequeño casi salto por la sorpresa. - ¡Que susto me has dado! – su hermano estaba sentado en la cama, jugueteando con una navaja en sus manos y observándole desde su asiento, con los ojos negros destilando rabia.

- ¿Y Castiel?

- ¿Querías que viniera? – cuestiono Sam, confuso.

- No.

- ¿Entonces? – Dean se levanto de la cama, sin dejar de jugar con la navaja.

- Porque me hubiera ahorrado la molestia de tener que buscarle para matarlo… bueno… te matare a ti primero y luego iré a por él.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

- ¿Qué? Dean… de que… ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿A que viene eso? – Sam retrocedió un paso. Dean seguía jugando con la navaja, moviéndola entre los dedos.

Con los ojos negros como el petróleo, el mayor parecía enfadado, muy peligroso y Sam ya había visto de lo que era capaz.

- Digo que voy a arrancarle las plumas a ese ángel, una por una. – el pequeño se estremeció al oír el tono cruel y tranquilo que usaba su hermano. – Y luego, le arrancare el corazón. Contigo ya veré que hago.

Dean parecía, no enfadado, furioso. Era de los que cuanto más cabreado estaba, mas baja y calmada le salía la voz. Y en esos momentos era casi un susurro.

- Dean… vamos a hablar tranquilamente…

- Yo no quiero hablar.

- Vale. Pues yo si. Y necesito saber porque quieres matar a Castiel.

Los ojos de Dean brillaron con rabia mal contenida.

- ¿Tanto te importa? – le rugió, acercándose un poco más. - ¿Tanto te preocupa lo que le pase al plumífero ese?

- Dean, en serio, no se de que estas hablando ni a que viene esto. ¿Qué te ha hecho Castiel para que estés tan enfadado con él? – se alejo un par de pasos, asustado.

- Más bien que habéis hecho los dos.

Dean le atacó con la navaja, que el pequeño esquivo en el último momento, desviando el golpe de un manotazo. El mayor giro sobre si mismo y le dio un codazo en las costillas que le hizo doblarse por el dolor. Un golpe seco en la nuca y Sam acababa de rodillas en el suelo, gimiendo dolorido.

- ¡Tu y ese… monstruo! – le grito el mayor, paseando delante suya. - ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ¿Es que tienes que follarte a todos los monstruos que existen?

- ¿Follarme? – le pregunto Sam, estupefacto, frotándose el cuello dolorido. - ¿A quien se supone que me he follado? – replico, levantándose trabajosamente del suelo con una mano tanteándose las costillas. No se las había roto, pero dolían como el infierno.

Esquivo por los pelos una patada que iba directamente a su cara.

- ¡Dean! ¡Ya basta!

- ¿A quien? ¿Todavía te atreves a mentirme, Sam?

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo! – Sam se vio obligado a rodar por el suelo, para volver a esquivar otra patada. Se puso de pie de un salto, esperando el siguiente golpe.

- ¿Me vas a negar que te has acostado con Castiel? – Sam abrió tanto los ojos por la sorpresa que pensaba que se le saldrían de su sitio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acostarme con Castiel? Pe… pero… ¿Tu que te has fumado? ¿Con Castiel? Tienes que estar borracho.

No quería responder a los golpes de Dean, pero como no le parara le acabaría dando una paliza. Lo malo era que no sabia como reaccionaria su hermano a eso. Si aquella vez, en el callejón, casi le dio un ataque solo por rozarle la cara… ¿Qué haría si lo acorralaba?

Lamentablemente, iba a tener que comprobarlo, porque Dean había vuelto a coger la navaja y a empuñarla contra él.

- Me has traicionado… - siseo. Sam se concentro en intentar predecir el siguiente golpe, para intentar bloquearlo.

- No digas estupideces, Dean. Si Cas siente algo por alguien, es por ti.

- ¡Mientes! Y no pienso dejarte vivir por esa mentira. Si yo no te tengo, no te tendrá nadie.

Dean se lanzo, dispuesto a clavarle la navaja en el corazón, pero el pequeño pudo desviar el golpe y desarmarle a duras penas. Le hizo una llave que lo tiro sobre la cama y le inmovilizo sobre el colchón, usando su cuerpo.

Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para evitar que se le escapara.

- Dean… ¿te estas escuchando? Solo dices tonterías. – mascullo, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Su hermano no dejaba de forcejear bajo él.

- ¡No son tonterías! ¡Os vi! ¡Os he visto besándoos! – Sam parpadeo confuso. Estaban solos y en casa de Bobby. ¿Cómo demonios…?

- Eso… eso esta sacado de contexto. Solo le estaba dando las gracias. – Dean se revolvió con más fuerza.

- ¿Las gracias por que? ¿Por el polvo que te había echado?

- ¡No, gilipollas! ¡Por sacarte del infierno y traerte de vuelta conmigo! – el mayor paro en seco, cosa que Sam agradeció. Ya le dolían los brazos de sujetarle. – Si, fue por eso y si, le bese, pero solo fue para darle las gracias. El no lo sabe aun, pero esta enamorado de ti. – le susurró. Dean aun le miraba enfadado, con los ojos todavía negros.

- Eso no excusa que le besaras. – Sam bajo el rostro y le besó. Un beso largo, profundo, que dejaba bien claro los sentimientos del pequeño.

- Ya. Pero a él no le bese así.

- Pero… - Sam bufo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? – una idea se le paso por la mente. Tal vez fuera una idea estupida, muy muy estupida, pero era lo único que tenia en ese momento.

Rodó en la cama, arrastrando el cuerpo de su hermano hasta colocarlo encima del suyo. Dean le miro confuso.

- Sam… ¿Qué…?

- Te quiero, imbecil. A ti solo. Y no he hecho nada ni con Cas ni con nadie. Si no me crees, adelante, mátame. No pienso detenerte.

Dean le miro, sentado sobre su estomago. Sam le había soltado las manos y le observaba con ojos de cachorro suplicante.

No sabia que hacer. Una parte de él quería destruir a Sam, librarse de esa carga que le había mantenido atado durante más de veinticinco años. Estaba cansado de protegerle, de cuidarle, de quererle.

Su otra parte solo quería besarle, aferrarse a él y no soltarlo, para que nadie jamás pudiera separarles.

Cuando Sam pudo ver algo de verde en los ojos de su hermano, respiro aliviado. Aun no había pasado el peligro del todo, pero si algo.

Dean paseo las manos despacio por los costados del pequeño, que se estremeció, subiendo por su pecho, su garganta, hasta llegar a su cara, donde las dejo, acariciándole el rostro.

Pego sus labios a los del pequeño y le dio un beso que les dejo a ambos temblando de ganas.

- Dean… por favor… - al mayor se le seco la garganta al oír el gemido de Sam.

- ¿Qué? – le salía la voz ronca.

- Te quiero dentro… - le susurro Sam, besándole. – Follame, Dean, por favor.

Con un gruñido lastimero, Dean le volvió a besar, sacándole la ropa a tirones, casi rompiéndosela. Le beso por todas partes, le araño, sus manos por todo su cuerpo, Sam mordiéndole en el cuello y quitándole los pantalones a empujones.

Cuando por fin se tocaron, piel con piel, desnudos sobre las amarillentas sabanas de esa cama, en aquel motel cochambroso, los dos soltaron un gemido de placer, de anticipación, de deseo mucho tiempo reprimido que les hizo estremecerse.

Sam se arqueo y gimió al notar los dedos de su hermano, dilatándole.

- Sam… ¿estas seguro de esto? – el pequeño le miro, debajo de su cuerpo, mordiéndose los labios.

- Un poco tarde para preguntar, ¿no te parece?

- Hombre… te he preguntado ahora, para que no pudieras decirme que no.

La carcajada que soltó Sam retumbo en la habitación e hizo temblar la cama. Carcajada que acabo convirtiéndose en jadeo cuando el miembro de su hermano le invadió de un solo golpe.

Dean empezó a moverse dentro de él, embestidas largas y lentas al principio, profundas y más violentas después.

Pronto la habitación se lleno de jadeos, gemidos ahogados, promesas susurradas, miradas que lo decían todo sin pronunciar palabra.

Dean termino primero, sin dejar de besar a Sam en ningún momento. Luego le ayudo a acabar también, bajando por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna para lamerle y besarle ahí, consiguiendo sacarle gritos de puro placer.

Sam le abrazo, agotado por el esfuerzo, apretándole tanto entre sus brazos, que Dean empezaba a pensar que le dejaría sin aire.

- Ohhh… ¿no es conmovedor? – Sam se tenso al oír la voz fría y cruel, un segundo antes de que Lucifer se apareciera ante ellos. – No te envié para esto, Dean… me has defraudado. – el pequeño noto a su hermano temblar a su lado.

- No volverás a llevártelo. – le siseo. El demonio soltó una carcajada desdeñosa.

- Voy a hacer algo mejor. Os voy a llevar a los dos. – susurro, chasqueando los dedos.

En la casa de Bobby, Castiel se levanto de un salto de la silla en donde estaba leyendo, tirando al suelo el antiguo libro que estaba estudiando. Tanto Anna como el viejo cazador le miraron sorprendidos, sobretodo cuando le vieron cerrar los ojos, preocupado.

- Castiel… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Se los ha llevado…

- ¿A quienes? ¿Quién? – pregunto Bobby teniendo un mal presentimiento.

- Lucifer… se los ha llevado… a los dos…

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo? – exclamo Anna, acercándose a él.

- No lo se. Pero tenemos que encontrarles antes de que Lucifer obligue a Dean a terminar la profecía. – Bobby se acerco también, con un libro en las manos.

- Bien, porque ya he encontrado la manera de acabar con esto. Si es que llegamos a tiempo.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Era una pesadilla.

Tenia que serlo. No podía estar pasando de verdad.

Pero por más que Sam deseara lo contrario, ahí estaban. Se encontraban en Wibaux, Montana, casi a las afueras de la ciudad. El panorama que tenía ante él, era dantesco, una muy mala y cruel broma.

Dean estaba frente a la que iba a ser la última iglesia, con el párroco temblando de miedo delante suya, en un vano intento de proteger a dos niños de no más de trece años.

Lucifer estaba tras él, sujetando a Sam para evitar que escapara o que Dean hiciera algún movimiento extraño.

- Mátalo, Dean. – susurro Lucifer. – Mátalo o mato a tu hermano.

Sin duda alguna, tenia que ser una mala pesadilla.

Dean bajo la mirada al cuchillo que traía en su mano, con expresión indescifrable. El cura se estremeció, retrocediendo y rezando a su dios, sin saber que eso no le iba a ayudar de nada. No iba a salvarle.

El Winchester mayor alzo la mirada, mirándole un segundo. Sus ojos debieron brillar con algo que hizo al párroco temblar aun más y caer de rodillas en el suelo, rezando con más ahínco.

- ¡Dean! ¡Detente! – el grito de Sam no sirvió de nada. Su hermano empuñó el cuchillo con más fuerza, dispuesto a matar al hombre que tenia delante de él. Esto tenía que acabar.

_"__O acaba sangriento o acaba triste…" _

Las palabras que no hacia mucho le dijera su hermano volvieron a su mente de repente, golpeándole, dejándole paralizado.

Cuando Dean le dijo eso ya estaba convencido de que no iban a terminar bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que había perdido la esperanza? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la sombra de Lucifer planeando sobre su hermano? No… si Dean no tenía fe, él la tendría por los dos. Y tendría que escucharle, quisiera o no.

- ¡Dean! ¡No! – fue un grito desesperado.

Se miraron por lo que les pareció siglos, aunque no fueran mas que unos segundos. Y Dean oyó algo más que un simple no. Fue un "no, no lo hagas.", "no, no me dejes.", "no, no le des el gusto.", "**NO, TU NO**.".

Vio a Sam forcejear por liberarse del agarre de Lucifer, que lo mantenía sujeto como si el pequeño no midiera casi dos metros y tuviera la fuerza de dos hombres. Como si sujetara a un chiquillo.

_"__O acaba sangriento o acaba triste…" _

_"__No tiene porque ser así." _

Puto Sam y sus putas esperanzas. Puto hermano pequeño que siempre tenía que convencerle de lo contrario con esa inquebrantable fe suya.

- No voy a hacerlo… - casi se oyó más el ruido metálico del cuchillo chocando contra el suelo que su propia voz. Pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tanto Lucifer como Sam le escucharan.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que no voy a hacerlo, Lucy. Si quieres el puto Apocalipsis, hazlo tú.

* * *

Castiel llego al lugar justo para oír esa frase y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la expresión mas repetida por Bobby en todo el año que lo conocía.

_"Jodidos Winchesters"._

Estaban todos locos. Aunque se alegraba infinitamente que Dean se negara a seguir las ordenes de Lucifer y no quisiera ayudarle a desencadenar el Apocalipsis.

Se acerco al grupo, rozando con su mano derecha lo que traía oculto bajo su gabardina. La espada que Uriel usara contra sus hermanos. Lo único que podría destruir a alguien como Lucifer. O al menos, eso esperaba. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que usar la valiosa información que el viejo cazador le dio antes de salir.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al ver al demonio retener al pequeño del cuello. Le apretaba tan fuerte que podía oír los huesos crujiendo levemente y los jadeos que se le escapaban por la falta de aire. Dean mantenía una guerra de miradas con Lucifer, en la que ninguno quería ceder.

- Si no le matas, Dean, tu querido hermanito morirá.

- Si lo hago, morirá igualmente. – repuso Dean, sin inmutarse. – Al menos elegiré como debe morir. – avanzo un par de pasos hacia ellos, apretando con fuerza los puños. – Después de cuidarle durante toda su vida, tengo derecho a elegir su muerte.

Castiel trato de acercarse, ocultándose entre los escasos árboles que había en el lugar. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de poder salir y ayudar al cazador. Pero no había contado con los increíblemente sensibles sentidos del demonio. Estupido de él. Pronto se vio atrapado por su poder, aplastado contra un árbol por una fuerza invisible que estaba dejándole sin aliento.

- Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, querubín. – rió Lucifer. – Mira lo que Dios manda contra mí. Dos simples humanos y un patético ángel. Eso es todo lo que le importa este mundo. Eso es todo lo que le importa su creación.

Dean le miro. Después de pasar más de un año con esos dos humanos, con esos dos hermanos tan especiales había aprendido algo muy importante. Y era que sus miradas significaban más de lo que parecían a simple vista. Les vio en mil ocasiones mirarse de tal manera que daba la impresión de que se leían la mente.

Por eso ni se inmuto, cuando Dean se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, pegándosele más de la cuenta.

- Te dije en una ocasión, que si no me ayudabas, no volvieras a buscarme. – Castiel parpadeo, recordando esa frase.

La vez que Dean le dijo esas palabras fue cuando le pidió desesperado ayuda para salvar a Sam. Una diminuta sonrisa se formo en sus labios, entendiendo.

- Y yo creo que te explique muy bien aquella vez porque no debía hacerlo. – Dean se aparto de él. Por un segundo, sus ojos brillaron tan verdes que eran irreales.

- Pues que así sea.

* * *

Paso tan rápido que Sam no estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o alucinado o no sabia que. Sino fuera por el dolor intenso del porrazo, estaría seguro de que era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

Vio a Dean pegar a Castiel, gruñirle algo tan bajo que no alcanzo a oírlo y lanzarse luego contra Lucifer, atacándole. El demonio le soltó, haciéndole caer lejos de él para poder defenderse del repentino e inesperado ataque. Y Sam seguía pensando que se había perdido algo.

La cuestión era que cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, dolorido por el fuerte golpe y viendo como su hermano peleaba con Lucifer con una especie de espada.

- ¿Qué coño ha pasado? – pregunto cuando noto a Castiel a su lado, levantándole y alejándole de la pelea.

- Tu hermano ha decidido enfrentarse a Lucifer. – Sam les observo, sorprendido. Lucifer había convocado otra espada y mantenían un ajustado duelo. El pequeño empezó a agradecer mentalmente a su padre por enseñarles a usar todo tipo de armas.

- ¿Qué espada es esa? – Castiel rió por lo bajo.

- La que Uriel uso para matar a los otros ángeles. Me la quede después de que Anna le matara con ella. Pensé que me seria útil.

- ¿Servirá para matar a Lucifer? – pregunto Sam sin apartar la vista del combate. Dean empezaba a perder terreno.

- No tengo ni idea.

- Genial.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

La cosa se estaba poniendo muy fea.

Feísima.

Más que eso, horrible.

Como siguiera así, Lucifer iba a hacer pinchos morunos con él y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cada vez estaba más cansado. Notaba un dolor intenso en los brazos de parar los golpes. La espada pesaba una tonelada y perdía terreno a una velocidad más que preocupante.

No es que pensara que podía ganar ese combate. Sabia que no. Solo quería que Lucifer soltara a Sam y dejara de ahogarlo. Alejarlo de él lo suficiente como para que Castiel le sacara de ahí.

Sabía que el ángel había pillado su indirecta. Llevaba el tiempo suficiente con ellos como para haber aprendido parte de su idioma, de su forma de hablar e interpretarlo correctamente.

Le vio por el rabillo del ojo, atendiendo a Sam, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo y observando el combate. Quiso gritarle que se lo llevara, pero si lo hacia desviaría la atención de Lucifer hacia ellos y mejor que no.

Pero no iba a resistir mucho más de esa manera.

Los golpes del demonio eran fuertes, muy fuertes y le estaban desestabilizando cada vez más.

Cuando, finalmente, su espada cayo, repiqueteando con un sonido metálico en el suelo, no le pillo por sorpresa. Demasiado había aguantado. Lucifer le miro arrogante y con superioridad. Como deseaba partirle la cara a ese tío…

- ¿Ahora que, Dean? – buena pregunta.

- Es una buena pregunta, Lucy. ¿Ahora que? No pienso matar a ese hombre… ¿Cómo vas a conseguir tu Apocalipsis? – Lucifer sonrió torcido. Con un gesto de su mano hizo levitar el cuchillo que tenia antes Dean y lo lanzo hacia el párroco, rebanándole el cuello.

El pobre hombre cayo de rodillas, sujetándose la garganta con las manos de la que manaba sangre sin parar, agonizando. Dean lo miro con ojos espantados.

- No necesitaba que lo mataras tu específicamente, Dean. Solo necesito que tengas la marca. Y eso ha sido todo un placer ponértela.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Le has dicho a tu hermanito lo bien que lo pasamos poniéndote la marca? – Dean se sintió palidecer, mirando de reojo a Sam, que fruncía el ceño extrañado. - ¿No lo has hecho? – Lucifer negó con la cabeza a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua. – Que mal, Deannie…

- Cállate, cabrón. – siseo el cazador. El demonio se paseo delante suya.

- No le has dicho a tu hermanito que te acostabas conmigo. ¿Es que te avergüenzas de lo nuestro?

- ¡CALLATE! – chillo el cazador. A sus espaldas se había abierto una brecha de la que empezaba a salir el humo negro que indicaba la presencia de demonios. Sam tuvo un deja vu de cuando se abrieron las puertas del Infierno en aquel cementerio, cuando mataron al Ojos Amarillos.

Pero todo recuerdo quedo borrado cuando Dean empezó a gritar de dolor, con el símbolo de su espalda brillando levemente, mientras acababa de rodillas incapaz de seguir de pie.

Sam no pensó. No tenía tiempo para pensar. Su hermano estaba sufriendo y no iba a permitirlo. Ya habría tiempo de sobra después para hablar todo lo demás.

- ¡Sam, no! – Castiel le retuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

- Déjame ir, Cas. – siseo el cazador, tratando de librarse del agarre.

- Si vas, morirás. – Sam volvió a mirar a Dean, que se retorcía en el suelo, gritando. Lucifer se le acercaba despacio, con la espada en alto.

- Si no voy, Dean morirá. Y eso no va a volver a suceder. – gruño, zafándose al fin del ángel.

Castiel lo vio salir corriendo hacia Lucifer y Dean, saltando sobre la espalda del demonio y derribándole con su peso. El ángel arqueo una ceja sorprendido. ¿Es que pensaba detenerle solo con los puños? Humanos…

Un destello plateado a su izquierda le distrajo de la desigual pelea, llamando su atención. Empezó a moverse con una leve sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

No estaba pensando. Eso estaba clarísimo. Seguramente, cuando más tarde lo pensara fríamente se daría cuenta de que lo que hizo fue estupido, temerario y posiblemente inútil.

Pero es que no estaba pensando.

Sam se quedo sordo y ciego para lo que no fuera su hermano en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Todo lo demás no existía, no importaba. Solo su hermano. Eso si importaba.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo. Se lanzo a lo loco sobre Lucifer, haciéndole un placaje digno de un jugador de rugby profesional y le derribo al suelo. Probablemente, si Dean no estuviera retorciéndose de dolor, se estaría partiendo de la risa por lo estupido de su acción. O regañándole.

Lucifer cayo bajo su cuerpo y Sam en seguida empezó a darle de puñetazos, descargando así todo el miedo y toda la rabia que sentía, devolviendo un poco de todo el daño que le había hecho ese demonio, por todos los demonios que le habían estado jodiendo la vida en esos años.

- Somos los Winchesters, gilipollas. – le siseo entre puñetazos. – No puedes joder a uno y esperar que el otro se quede mirando. – Lucifer rió, enfureciendo al pequeño más.

- Pues a tu hermano me lo he jodido un montón de veces, Sammy.

- No. – puñetazo. – Me llames. – otro puñetazo. – Sammy. – y otro mas. – Solo Dean me puede llamar así, cabrón.

Fue realmente humillante la facilidad con la que Lucifer se lo quito de encima. Aunque era algo de esperar del señor de los Infiernos. Pero eso no quitaba lo de humillante.

Sam acabo siendo sujetado por el cuello, levantado un palmo del suelo y casi estrangulado. La cosa no pintaba muy bien para ninguno de los dos cazadores, la verdad. Pero al pequeño solo le importaba que su hermano empezaba a quedarse ronco de tanto gritar.

- Bien… Samuel… como tu hermano ha sido tan amable de desencadenar el Apocalipsis para mí, ya no me hacéis falta. Ahora puedo por fin deshacerme de vosotros. – Sam jadeo cuando la mano de Lucifer le apretó aun mas la garganta, asfixiándole. – Os veré en el Infierno… cuando baje de visita.

- Tu primero, capullo. – gruño Castiel a la espalda del demonio. Lucifer le miro sorprendido cuando el ángel le clavo la espada, atravesándole. Sam pensó que debían prohibirle a Castiel seguir viendo películas de acción de los ochenta, porque la frasecita hacia sido totalmente de ese genero.

- ¿Cómo…? – Castiel sonrió.

- Solo un ángel puede matar a otro ángel. ¿Recuerdas, Luzbel? Esa es la norma. – Sam cayo al suelo cuando Lucifer dejo de sujetarlo, tosiendo por recuperar el aire. Vio al demonio brillar y convertirse en cenizas que se llevo el viento.

- Joder… ¿tenias que tardar tanto? – gruño el cazador, levantándose para acercarse a su hermano. Algo no andaba bien. Dean seguía gritando y la brecha que se había abierto antes permanecía en su sitio y soltando demonios.

- Nadie te dijo que saltaras sobre Lucifer a lo kamikaze. – Sam se arrodillo junto a Dean, mirando de la marca a la brecha, preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no ha parado esto? – le grito al ángel, tratando de que se le oyera por encima de todo el ruido. Castiel se acerco a ellos.

- Porque aun no ha terminado. Falta algo para romper la profecía. – Sam parpadeo sorprendido cuando le vio sacar un cuchillo.

- ¿El que? – cuestiono, interponiéndose entre su hermano y el ángel de manera protectora. No había pasado por todo eso para que ahora Castiel matara a Dean. De eso nada.

- Sangre.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

El cielo estaba negro desde hacía horas. La tierra de ese pequeño campo santo se encontraba cubierto totalmente de sangre. Las lapidas rotas o derribadas por el fuerte viento que se había levantado desde que se abrió la brecha.

Castiel se acerco a los dos hermanos, implacable, su gabardina rasgada por la pelea, manchada de la negra sangre de Lucifer. El cuchillo en su mano brillaba siniestro mientras andaba.

Sam estaba de pie, a pocos pasos de su hermano. Dean no dejaba de gritar, a pesar de que su voz ya sonaba rota, cansada por el esfuerzo. El pequeño no comprendía porque no volvía todo a la normalidad. ¿No habían acabado con Lucifer?

- ¿Cómo que sangre? – retrocedió un paso más, interponiéndose entre el ángel y su hermano. - ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese cuchillo, Cas? – el ángel no detuvo su avance.

- Apártate, Sam. Tengo que acabar con la profecía.

- ¿Cómo? No vas a matar a Dean. – Castiel paro en seco, mirándole extrañado.

- No voy a matar a Dean. ¿De donde has sacado eso?

- ¿Cómo que de donde? ¿Del cuchillo que llevas en la mano, a lo mejor? – el ángel miro el cuchillo y luego al cazador, que aun le observaba receloso.

- Olvidaba que tú estabas con Lucifer cuando Bobby encontró la forma de parar el Apocalipsis.

- Obviamente. – repuso molesto el chico, cruzándose de brazos. – Cuéntame que averiguo Bobby.

- La brecha sigue abierta a causa de la marca que tiene tu hermano en la espalda. Mientras eso siga ahí, el poder de Lucifer estará en este mundo y la puerta dimensional que ha creado se mantendrá abierta. Hay que eliminarla. – Sam desvió sus ojos hacia su hermano. Castiel siguió su mirada. – Y rápido, porque no parara hasta que consuma toda su energía.

- ¿Cómo?

- Por asombroso que parezca, los demonios que trabajaban con Dean nos dieron la pista. Muy vaga, pero una muy buena pista a fin de cuentas. Bobby la investigo a fondo. Hay una especie de… de… ¿contra profecía? No se si existe eso o no, pero es algo por el estilo.

Mientras hablaba, Castiel se fue acercando hasta Dean, mirando su espalda con expresión concentrada. Sam no dejaba de vigilarlo. No es que no se fiara del ángel, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia y que alguien más le arrebatara a su hermano. No más. Ya estaba harto de eso.

- ¿Y que decía esa contra profecía o lo que fuera? – Castiel se quito la destrozada gabardina y la chaqueta negra que llevaba debajo, quedándose solo con la camisa. El viento a su alrededor, aullaba y soplaba con fuerza.

- "Cuando el enviado de la luz derrame su sangre por el mortal marcado, este será purificado y el poder del Lucero del Alba volverá a caer atrapado en las entrañas del Infierno por otro milenio." – recito de memoria y con voz monocorde mientras se desabrochaba el puño derecho y se recogía la manga dejando la piel del antebrazo expuesta.

- ¿Eso es una pista vaga? – pregunto el chico incrédulo. Castiel le dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

- No nos lo dieron así de claro, ¿sabes? Solo el nombre de un libro y unos números. Y era un libro muy antiguo. Nos hemos roto el culo buscándolo.

- Ya… bueno… lo imagino… - murmuro Sam, mirando con aprehensión el cuchillo. Castiel se hizo un largo corte en el antebrazo y dejo que la sangre cayera por la espalda desnuda de Dean, que inmediatamente dejo de gritar.

Sam se volvió a agachar a su lado, cogiéndole el rostro para comprobar que estaba bien. No gritaba, pero gemía bajito dolorido y tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. La sangre caía sobre su piel, haciéndole sisear de dolor, evaporándose sobre la marca, borrándola lentamente.

No supo cuanto duro exactamente el proceso. Fue lento, muy lento. Sam mantenía sus manos en el rostro de su hermano, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras y dándole pequeños besos de ánimo, mientras vigilaba de reojo al ángel, que iba palideciendo cada vez más, a causa de la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

- ¿Cuánto más tienes que hacer eso? – le pregunto, preocupado. Ya más que blanco, se estaba poniendo amarillento. Castiel sonrió débilmente.

- Hasta que el tatuaje se borre del todo. No queda mucho.

- No se te ocurra morirte, Cas. – susurro Sam sin apartar los ojos de Dean. – Dean no te lo perdonaría.

- Tranquilo. No tengo tanta prisa por volver arriba. – el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa y desvió la vista hacia la brecha. Esta estaba casi cerrada y casi no podían salir demonios por ella.

- ¿Cómo le puso la marca? – Castiel parpadeo, sorprendido e incomodo por la pregunta. – Tu lo sabias, ¿verdad? Lo que hacia con Lucifer…

- No lo hizo por gusto, Sam. Lucifer es… siempre ha sido un experto en conseguir lo que quiere. Usa todo lo que te puedas imaginar y más, para obtener lo que desea. Engaño, tortura, magia… lo se te ocurra. – Sam trago en seco. – A saber que uso con tu hermano para que accediera. - Castiel echo un último vistazo a la espalda de Dean y se tapo como pudo la herida del brazo. – Esto ya esta. – murmuro con voz cansada, sentándose en el suelo al lado de los dos hermanos.

La grieta dimensional se había cerrado por completo a sus espaldas, aunque ninguno le estaba prestando atención.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – Sam miraba preocupado al pálido ángel, abrazando a su hermano que se había quedado inconsciente.

- Nada que un plato de esas tortitas que le gustan tanto a Dean no pueda arreglar. – el pequeño rió.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora a esperar que Anna y Bobby vengan a buscarnos y luego me voy a pasar tres días viendo la maratón de "La jungla de cristal" en la cama. Y Dean debería hacer lo mismo.

Pasaron dos días antes de que Dean despertara y de que Castiel se recuperara. Dos días para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad para el resto del mundo y para que Zacharias le reclamara a Castiel que volviera al Cielo.

El ángel se negó, diciéndole a su superior que volvería cuando su protegido estuviera completamente recuperado y fuera de peligro. Zacharias no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no pudo negárselo, así que Castiel estaba oficialmente de vacaciones hasta que considerara oportuno volver.

Dean estaba despierto pero casi no consentía que se le acercara nadie, ni siquiera Sam, al que ni miraba a los ojos. El pequeño no sabia que hacer, ya que su hermano no dejaba que le curaran las heridas. Por suerte no tenía muchas, pero algunas necesitaban que le cambiaran los vendajes.

- A lo mejor si le hablas tú, averiguas que le pasa. – le soltó como el que no quería la cosa a Castiel en el porche de la casa de Bobby. El ángel le arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Y de que voy a hablarle? Si no entiendo las emociones humanas, Sam. – el Winchester dio un sorbo a la cerveza que traía en sus manos.

- Tú sabes lo que paso. A mi no va a contármelo, pero tú ya lo sabes. A lo mejor contigo habla. – Castiel negó con la cabeza.

- Te necesita a ti.

- Necesita sacarse eso. Es muy orgulloso para hacerlo conmigo, pero a ti si te cuenta esas cosas. ¿Lo harás? – le pregunto, haciendo un puchero que con Dean siempre le funcionaba. El ángel miro al pequeño y rió por lo bajo.

- Como si cuando pones esa cara de pena se te pudiera negar nada. Ahora entiendo más a Dean…

Dean se sentó en su cama, despacio y fastidiado por sentirse tan débil. Necesitaba salir de esa habitación. Dos días de encierro era demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Iba a vestirse y salir de esa casa a hacer algo útil, se pusieran como se pusieran.

Estaba intentando ponerse las botas cuando vio a Castiel entrar en su habitación. Se envaro al notarle sentarse a su lado en la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto en un susurro. Dean volvió a su tarea con las botas.

- Fuera. A que me de el fresco.

- Sam dice que no le dejas tocarte, ni le miras a la cara. ¿Por qué?

- La sutileza no es lo tuyo, ¿no Cas? – rió por lo bajo el cazador.

La sutileza no funciona contigo, de todas maneras, Dean. – Castiel busco la mirada del cazador, pero este se la evadía. Al final, le puso la mano bajo la barbilla y le levanto el rostro. - ¿Por qué no dejas que Sam te toque?

- Sam lo sabe. – mascullo Dean. – Sabe lo que hice con Lucifer. – añadió al ver la mirada extrañada del ángel. Castiel suspiro.

- Más bien lo imagina. Pero no te culpa de eso. No podías hacer otra cosa, Dean. Se como Lucifer consigue sus propósitos y se que no hay alma que pueda negarse a sus poderes. – el ángel le dio un leve beso en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama, apretándole el hombro. – Olvídate de eso, Dean y deja que Sam te ayude.

El cazador le vio salir de la habitación y se quedo mirando la bota que no se había puesto aun, pensativo.

- Como si eso fuera tan fácil.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Pasaron tres meses en casa de Bobby, terminando de curar heridas, de que Dean pudiera repasar su adorado Impala y echarle la bronca a Sam por estropearle las marchas y para que tanto Castiel como Anna volvieran a sus labores como ángeles.

Después de eso los chicos cogieron su coche, se despidieron del viejo cazador y siguieron su camino. De la brecha que abriera Lucifer escaparon muchos demonios y alguien tenía que cazarlos.

Sam estaba preocupado por su hermano. No habían avanzado mucho. Era cierto que Dean se recupero muy bien de sus heridas y prácticamente volvía a ser el hermano mayor pesado e irritante de siempre, pero algo no estaba bien.

Desde que la ultima batalla, Dean no le dejaba tocarle más de lo necesario. Algo había conseguido, si. Después de que hablara con Castiel, el mayor se dejo curar las heridas sin protestar. Pero cuando Sam intentaba acercarse más de la cuenta o de manera no fraternal, Dean se escabullía con alguna excusa. El pequeño no hacia más que recordar los escasos momentos que compartieran antes de que Lucifer apareciera y no podía más que añorarlos.

Dos semanas después de que dejaran la casa del cazador y volvieran de una cacería infernal en la que acabaron con cuatro demonios ellos solos, Sam no pudo más. Estaba cansado de los desplantes de su hermano y de sus excusas ridículas. Solo deseaba volver a besar esos labios que lo traían loco. Así que se acabo. No más espera, no más desviar el tema, no más disculpas.

Dean entro delante de su hermano en la habitación sin imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente del pequeño. Soltó su chaqueta con un gruñido. Estaba deseando darse una ducha y apalancarse en el sofá para ver un poco la televisión. Esa cacería le había dejado agotado y dolorido. Solo quería descansar un rato.

Se sentó en el sillón a sacarse las botas para poder ducharse y ponerse cómodo de una vez. Noto más que vio a su hermano sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué?

- Dean… yo… este… - el mayor se volvió a mirarle cuando le oyó atascarse con las palabras. ¿Desde cuando Sam dudaba a la hora de hablar? Sobre todo con él.

Cuando lo miro, se le seco la garganta. Sam le observaba intensamente, sus ojos más verdes de lo que los había visto en mucho tiempo, levemente oscurecidos, mordiéndose el labio nervioso. El pequeño se movió lentamente, como si pensara que un movimiento brusco podría asustar a su hermano. Deslizo la mano por el sofá hasta tocar la de Dean, sin apartar los ojos de los de su hermano, buscando algún indicio que le indicara que no debía seguir.

Dean se dejo acariciar la mano, apretando los dientes y forzándose a no cerrar los ojos y ponerse a temblar como quería. Porque cualquier toque de Sam le recordaba a Lucifer y lo que había hecho. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Estuvo tentado de apartarse cuando la mano de su hermano subió por su brazo, hasta llegar a su hombro, rozándole el cuello. Ahí ya no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- Sam… no. – mascullo tratando de alejarse, pero el pequeño le mantuvo sentado en el sofá, empujándole en el hombro.

- Dean, si. No puedes seguir así. Tienes que dejar que te ayude. Por favor.

- ¿Ayudarme como? – siseo el mayor, cerrando los ojos. - ¿Follandome? ¿Cómo hacia él? – Sam le acaricio el rostro, igual que aquel día que se encontraron en el callejón.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas que busco? – le siguió acariciando la cara con dulzura, secando una lagrima solitaria que se le escapo al mayor. – Solo quiero que estés bien. – se acerco con cautela y le dio un suave beso en la frente. – Solo quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí, como antes. – otro beso más, este en la mejilla. – Solo quiero que me dejes acercarme… ayudarte, Dean, por favor. – el siguiente beso fue en la barbilla, donde Sam pudo notar la barba de tres días que le raspo los labios.

Dean respiro hondo y abrió los ojos despacio. Sam le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una leve sonrisa, la sombra de la duda pasando por sus ojos, como si no supiera si hacia bien o no.

Quería acercarse, de verdad que si. Quería agarrar a Sam de la nuca y robarle un beso de los que hacían época. Sujetarle del pelo y obligarle a bajar la cabeza hasta poder besarle como quería. Pero cada vez que le miraba, cada vez que Sam le besaba o le tocaba, solo veía los ojos azules de Lucifer en el rostro de su hermano y esa maldita sonrisa que le ponía enfermo.

Solo podía recordar lo que ocurrió en todas esas ocasiones que el demonio lo convocaba y se echaba a temblar como si volviera a estar en esa maldita casa, en aquel maldito salón y en ese maldito sofá.

Por eso no pudo evitar apartarse y levantarse poniendo espacio entre los dos. Odiándose por ser tan débil y no recuperarse como querían todos.

- No puedo, Sam. – el pequeño se levanto, agarrandole del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que hizo? – pidió con voz suave.

- Tú no quieres que te cuente eso.

- Oh, si que quiero. Porque si no lo haces, no voy a entenderlo nunca, Dean.

Sam le sintió temblar y le dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo para protegerlo de todo como siempre había hecho Dean por él. Pero temía una mala reacción de su hermano si lo intentaba, así que espero pacientemente hasta que Dean se relajo un poco y soltó el aire con un suspiro derrotado.

- Cada vez que yo no quería colaborar, lo cual era casi siempre, él… él se convertía en ti.

- ¿Qué? – Dean se paseo nervioso por la habitación.

- En todas las ocasiones que me obligaba a reunirme con él… Lucifer lo sabía. Sabía lo que… y… ¡joder! – gruño, dándole un manotazo a una lámpara que acabo estrellándose contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. – Sabía lo que sentía por ti y lo que soñaba y lo que me guardaba y lo uso contra mí. Para poner la marca teníamos que… que…

- ¿Follar? – Dean le dirigió una mirada molesta.

- ¡Que sutil, Sammy! ¡Muchas gracias!

- Vale, vale. Cálmate. Eso ya lo sabia, más o menos.

- Si, pero no que se transformaba en ti para conseguirlo. – murmuro el mayor tan bajo que Sam no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. Debía haberlo hecho, porque Dean estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

- Ok. Eso es… que cabronazo…

- No te haces una idea. – gruño Dean, rascándose la nuca. – Y, ahora, cada vez que te acercas… yo… no puedo, Sammy. Simplemente, no puedo.

- Cada vez que me acerco, te recuerdo eso, ¿no es así? – el mayor asintió en silencio. Sam le miro pensativo un instante antes de acercársele otra vez y cogerle el rostro. – Pues entonces déjame que te haga recuerdos nuevos, para borrar los viejos. – murmuro antes de besarle.

Dean se dejo besar para luego romper el beso, apartando la cara.

- Sam… en serio… no puedo. No hago más que verlo a él.

- Déjame intentarlo, Dean. Por favor. – volvió a susurrarle, dándole otro beso, este más intenso.

Dean se quedo estático, recibiendo el beso sin colaborar al principio. Aunque los labios que le estaban besando eran calidos, no como los de Lucifer que siempre eran fríos, y Sam le besaba con una mezcla de ternura y pasión que le calentaba el alma por segundos. Así que acabo por abrir los labios y se dejo invadir la boca por su hermano.

Sam aceptó la invitación y le besó profundo pero sin dejar la suavidad con la que había empezado. Despacito, lento, caliente, devorándole como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo solo para ese beso, hasta que sintió al mayor relajarse por completo y entregarse sin oponer resistencia.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Mismo verde oscurecido, misma pasión ardiendo, mismo deseo demasiado tiempo oculto.

Sam se arriesgo un poco más y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa, botón a botón, sin que el mayor hiciera nada para detenerlo. Arrojo lejos la camisa cuando al fin consiguió sacársela y le volvió a besar, agarrandole de la cintura, paseando las manos por el estomago de Dean, que gimió al sentirle.

Al pequeño se le calentó la sangre al oír ese gemido y le fue empujando lentamente hacia la cama. Dean metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Sam, levantándosela y pegándose más a su hermano.

Se tensó al sentir el mordisco que Sam le dio en el cuello, pero se volvió a relajar cuando el pequeño le susurro palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le seguía besando la garganta y bajando las manos para librarse de los vaqueros del mayor.

Para cuando llegaron a la cama, ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos, solo con la ropa interior, nada más. Sam se recostó sobre su hermano, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo, acariciándole por encima del calzoncillo. Dean se revolvió bajo él, intentando escapar de nuevo, pero Sam le sujeto de la cadera para inmovilizarlo en la cama.

- Déjame hacerlo, Dean, por favor. No va a ser igual, te lo juro, no va a ser igual. – le murmuro, besándole. El mayor gimió en el beso, cerrando los ojos.

- Maldito crío consentido… - jadeo cuando las caricias de Sam aumentaron de ritmo.

Tú culpa, si soy un consentido. – rió el otro, besándole en el pecho desnudo.

No fue follar, no fue hacer el amor. Fue más bien una especie de consuelo, una forma diferente de arreglarse, de poner las cosas otra vez en su lugar, de volver a su extraña normalidad. Tampoco es que su vida fuera algo que entrara en lo común, de todas maneras.

Cuando Sam termino dentro de su hermano, Dean se sintió mejor. No bien, no completamente bien. Pero si mejor, como si de verdad Sam hubiera conseguido borrar un poco el recuerdo de Lucifer de su cuerpo con sus caricias.

Tal vez jamás estuviera bien del todo, pero mientras Sam le abrazaba esa noche en esa cama, completamente dormido y sin soltarlo, Dean pensó que no necesitaba estar del todo bien. No le hacia falta. Tenia a Sam, tenia su coche, tenia la caza.

Nop. No necesitaba estar bien del todo.

Miro hacia la ventana, al cielo aun oscuro que empezaba a clarear con la cercanía de la mañana. A la única estrella que quedaba en el cielo en ese momento y sonrió torcido.

- Te jodes, gilipollas. Esta vez tampoco lo has conseguido. Ya veremos en el siguiente milenio. Me ocupare de que alguien te este esperando, te lo prometo.

Fin!!


End file.
